Oblivious
by avstories
Summary: Fang has been in love with his next door neighbor Max since they were little.  Read on as he tries to tell her he loves her over the years. *summary sucks big time, but story is good*...please read!
1. Chapter 1

You all know the classic romantic comedy story. Nerdy girl falls for football jock. He rejects her then later he falls in love with her. Me: Jock. Max: Next door neighbor (school freak)….ME=IN LOVE WITH HER.

Max Ride. She moved next door to me when I was six years old. This would be the tenth year I've been In love with her. Year after year I've been giving her subtle hints like when I FREAKIN SAID I LOVED HER!

*flash back* (two years ago…)

"Hey Max!" Today was the day. It would be perfect. Lately Max and me had been getting closer, bonding if I must say so. Today was her birthday and I was the only one at her party of course. I mean she had friends but I was her best, and she had this quirk about celebrating tings with people closest to you. (Lucky me right?) So we are meeting at her house at ten. I said I was going to take her someplace special. The carnival was in this week, and I know this sounds corny but here they have a love tunnel. I know what you're thinking, 'are you gay?' No I'm not, but I just want this to be perfect. Here's the plan; Max and I will hang out for a while and when the park starts to close I suggest the tunnel we go in and come out not just friends.

The rest of the day when by like a blur, right now we were walking off of the last ride here in a kind of zoned out space. Never ride wheel of terror I'm warning you. "That was sooo fun!" "Yeah fun." "Oh come on Fang! Live a little!" "I think I've lived enough for today thank you." "Fine be that way, but I know you love it." She's right. I've loved every part of today. Just being with her is enough to make me glow, but for some reason she just can't see it. "Hey Fang?" "Yeah.." "Thanks so much for today." Then she hugged me tightly around the waist. This was the perfect time to suggest the tunnel. "Hey you know there is one ride we haven't been on…" "Really? Which one?" "The umm the tunnel of love?" "OK! Lets go!"

We were sitting on the gondola slowly flowing down through a bunch of stupid hearts. "Wow this is so cute!" "Yeah." I hadn't said much during the ride being so nervous. Oh Fang don't be a wimp get over it. Shut up brain. "Hey Max." "Yeah?" "I've been meaning to tell you.." "What is it Fang?" "I…I love you.." "Aww Fang…I love you too!" Then she hugged me tightly. At first my I couldn't wrap my head around it. For years I've been fawning over Max and now she was mine. It was almost too good to be true. But then of course she lifted off of me, "Fang you're like the brother I've never had!" That's when my bad luck streak started.

*End of flash back*

It's true after that I tried numerous times to tell her my feelings.

*Valentines' Day one year ago."

"Hey Max Happy Valentine's day." "Happy Valentine's Day fang!" I handed her the chocolates. "Oh you didn't have to!" "No I wanted to…" "Really! Me too! Here." Then she gave me a small bag of chocolates. I had a glimpse of hope right before, "Oh I'm gonna hand these out to Nudge and Angel ok? Bye!"

*End of second flash back*

**Hey guys i'm thinking if i get 20 or more reviews then i am making it a story or if i get less than 20 reviews than i am making it a one shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Saturday night and Max and I were sitting in my room together. She was on the computer searching up new movies we could rent at the store. "Hey Fang what kind of movie do you want to watch?" "Umm you choose I'm fine with whatever." I didn't really care what we watched, I mainly just paided attention to her sitting there. This was our annual movie nights, probably my favorite day of the month. One day of every month we would take time out of the week and rent out a bunch of movies and just watch all night until one of us falls asleep. Max is usahlly the one who doses off on my shoulder. You can tell why I love our movie nights right?

It was around three maybe four in the morning. Max fell asleep an hour ago. And no I'm not some creeper who likes to watch people sleep, I just like holding her.

"Dude Fang, I can't believe you ditched Mitches party for your retarted movie night." This was Kevin he was my best friend. We met in elementary school and have been best buds ever since although I'd still prefer Max. "Man you know how much I like her and lately you have been doing nothing to help me get her." "Oh yeah I forgot you all googly eyes for the queen of the nerd herds." "Kevin!" "Sorry, sorry...can you just tell me why you like her? I mean seriously?" "I don't know man...do I really have to explain?" "No I want to at least pretend you haven't crossed over to the dark side."

After movie night Max went back to her place, said she needed more sleep, so I called Kevin over to hang out. Although he doesn't really understand why I like Max he has tried to help me over the years on trying to get Max. "Ok so how long have you liked this girl?" "Umm for about eleven years?" "Yes...and you are Mr. Star quarterback of the football team, validictorian for your class, and you still can't manage to get the outcast of the school to fall for you very nice." "Kevin! This is serious! I've tried everything to get her attention but nothing seems to work." "Then how about you make her notice." I could see the grin start to form on Kevin's face. This ushally happenes when he thinks of a plan. "And how so?" "Well you know the new head cheerleader Lissa right?" "Yes..." "Well that would definelty get Max jealous if you went out with her." "Dude you know I've tried that before last year right?" "But this is different, the other day I was walking by Max's loner table and I heard her talking to Nudge about how she didn't really like Lissa." "Continue..." "Well if you start to spend time around someone she hates she'll start to avoid you." "And how is that good?" "Well the time apart will make her see how much she wants to spend time with you." "Well its worth a shot." "Then fire away my friend."

The next day at school I was walking to my usual lunch table but stopped along the way stopping at the cheerleading table. "Hey Lissa?" "Yeah...F..Fang?" I saw her face instantly light up, making me kind of feel bad for using her. But then I turned around and saw Max, who was starring straight our way. Smirking I said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Saturday?" After saying Max pratically stopped moving all together.

**THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I never expected this many on the first story :D sooo thankyou. Thanks to you guys we will be making this into a story! I know this chapter is short sooo sorry but if you like the way the story is leading subscribe if you have any tips on how to make this story better tell me! I promise I will put it it to thought. Sorry for all the dialouge in the story :D LOL well subscribe if you want this to continue :D lol ahaha sorry for the long a/n**


	3. authors noteBUT HAS SPOILER! :D

**HEY GUYS! THANK YOU SOOO SOO SOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS :D LOL really sorry for the dialouge scene! I will take your advice and ad spaces between the speaking! PINKY SWEAR! Lol well if you have any ideas review and I'll try to incorrparate it into the story :D lol ok well I bet your all waiting for the spoiler right? ok here we go!**

**"Hey Max..." **

**"Oh hey? I thought you were at practice?" **

**"I thought you were with Fang?" **

**"Yeah...we were suppose to have our movie night but Lissa made him ditch..."**

**"Then how about you spend it with me?" **

**DAN DAN DAN! WHO COULD THIS MYSTERY PERSON BE! AND HOW DOES HE COME IN TO THE STORY! **

**lol review to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4

"So I saw you asking out Lissa at lunch.." Max had come to visit me at my locker after school. "Yeah, well you had told me to get a girlfriend and I thought you were right, so I went for it."

"Well...good..for you..." I heard her whispher goodluck under her breath, and a smile flowed across my face. She was already getting jealous. "So umm...Fang are we still on for tonight or?"

"Oh no...um Lissa asked me to go with her shopping at class."

"Well it looks like she's really into you..."

"Yeah..."

"Well see you.."

I started to feel really bad as Max walked away with that sad look on her face. I mean I knew I would have to start spending more time with Lissa to make Max jealous but the time apart was gonna be hard.

Actually it's been harder than I thought. Kevin was right, Max has not come near me once when Lissa was around, and Lissa is a bit clingy. She makes me drive her home, we do homework at my house, and she follows me around like a tail at school. So far this week I've spent about five minutes with Max. And it just happens that it's eating me up. I ABSOLUTELY HATE Lissa. I mean she's hot. Like really. Plus she's head cheerleader, but she just no Max.

MAX POV:

A few weeks ago I told Fang that he should get a girlfriend, and I was saying the truth I mean there where tons of girls that would go out with him. NICE girls. But he had to choose the one person I despise the most in this world. I mean Lissa Cunning? Really. I HATE HER. I never told Fang this because it never really bothered me but Lissa tormented me. Ever since I moved her eleven years ago. She had this grudge against me because she had always had this huge crush on Fang, and he completely ignored her. Since he paid attention to me she thought it woud be appropriate to ruin my life. So when Fang wasn't hanging around me, she would do stupid trivial pranks like, stealing my clothes during P.E., spreading rumors about me in class, getting her stupid cheerleader buddies to gang up on me after school. She even locked me the school storage closet one time I mean come on a bit obsessed? And now the worst part was, she had Fang. She clung on to my best friend like a life raft, she even put her minions on watch to keep me from walking up to them. I had barely spent anytime with him since last week. I kind of missed him.

FANG POV:

"Hey Fangy I heard you got a new boo?"

"What do you want Dylan?"

"I can't talk to my old buddy?"

"Since when have we been buddies Dylan? I know you still hate me because I stole your spot on the football team as quarter back."

"Yes, so your not my favorite person in the whole world."

"I'm sorry I don't have time for you revenge right now I have to go practice."

"Me to I've got basketball practice didn't you hear I've made captain."

"Well congrats Dylan."

DYLAN POV:

I sat there and watched as the man I hated most walked out of the locker room heading towards the football field. Two years ago Fang, and me tried out for the football team. He told me that he didn't even know if he wanted to be there. That he was just trying out for fun, but it was my dream, my one and only dream to play football. There was one open spot on the team and it could of easily been mine if it wasn't for him. If he wasn't bored that day and just wanted to try out for "fun" I could be the guy out there scoring the winning goal for my team. He stole what I wanted most and I intend to do the same to him.

*Flash Back*

I was walking down the street, when I saw Fang and his friend Kevin sitting on the patio. Man do I hate Fang. I was about to leave when I heard them talking about something. "Man tell me why you like her again?"

"I don't know, do I have to explain to you?"

"No. I want to at least pretend your not gay."

"Dude whatever."

"Hey so how long have you like this girl?"

"Eleven years.."

"Ah and you still can't get Max?"

"Dude shut up!"

Max? The Max who only has two friends in the whole school discluding Fang, the Max who he lives right next door to. Oh this was gonna be fun.

*End of Flash back*

**HEY GUYS! Thank you soo much for the reviews. And yes the mystery person is Dylan DONT WORRY the story is still good! And I read your reviews and took it into thought! I read this one where they wanted Iggy to be Dylan! And I thought that was a FANTASTIC idea I had acutally thought of that but I have a special role for him :) ANYWAYS THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Remember...REVEIEW TO CONTINUE! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: This chapter might be a bit boring please tell me if you like it and how to make it better please I need your advice :D lol :D I NEED ADVICE :D AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKE HOW THE STORY IS PROGRESSING. Please review if you like it and want it to continue :D**

I was sitting across the lunch area watching Max laughing with Nudge and Angel. She always sat at the corner table with them. Just them three, sometimes I would join her, but ushally my friends pulled me away from her. They thought it was weird that I was her friend. It was getting extreemly hard to put up with Lissa. Now just being near her got on my nerves. She is bossy, pusshy, and just a brat. I mean who could ever date her. Plus no offense I mean she is beautiful but she is, (and I mean this in the nicest way possible), she is a SLUT. The clothes she wears Max consider's under garment. I was getting sick of her throwing herself at me constantly. All these things that bothered me about Lissa made me think about Max even more. Right now I probably look like some stalker starring at her table every ten seconds. Sighing everytime I thought about why I couldn't walk over and sit with her right now. Then I saw Dylan pass by and give me small smirk across the room. Is it just me or is he heading towards Max's table.

DYLAN POV:

I saw the strain in Fang's eyes as I strode closer to Max's table. Just that was enough to make my day. "Hey is this seat open?" The blank face on Max's face told me that this wasn't a regular occurance. "Ummm...you mean at this table?" "Of course." Then I put on my flash smile that had gotten me my last girl friend. But the three girls at the table just starred at me dumb founded. "Yeah sure.." Angel answered when it was starting to get even more akward. I sat on the left side of Max, pretty close so that our shoulders almost touched, even though I know it was making her squimish. "So do you guys come to my last basketball game?" "Me and Angel did but Max not decided to ditch us." Nudge seemed like the talker for this group. "Oh...you don't like basketball Max?" "What? No I'm not really into any kind of sport." "Well have you really _watched_ the game closely?" "Well...not really..." "Then you'd better come to my next game." "I don't -" "Come! I'll score the winning shot for you ok?" "Uhh...sure?" "Ok then well see you later Max." After another flashing smile I strolled off while Fang gave me a death stare.

FANG POV:

Dylan. Max. Table. Sitting. Together. It took a while before it sunk into my head. What the FRICK was Dylan doing at the table with Max. Talking to her, sitting so freaking close to her. It made me go mad, plus he made sure that I saw him. I almost punched the table when I saw him brush her shoulder. "Fang honey whats wrong you look pale." "Nothing." Then Dylan walked away from the table and gave me a huge smile. After he disappeared from the lunch room I followed him into the hallway. "Dylan."

"Oh hi Fang! Whats up?"

"Why were you sitting with Max today?"

"Why can't I?"

"I just wanna know."

"Is it because your in love with her?"

"Wha- how do you know that?"

"I also know your using Lissa."

"..."  
"So I'm asking if you can use Lissa can I use Max?"

After he said that I grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"If you hurt Max I'll make sure you can't walk."

Then I dropped him to the floor and walked away before people started to come out from lunch.

**Hey guy I know :( This is NOT MY BEST CHAPTER I don't know this is just a mandatory chapter so dont get mad ! It will have more fax dont worry :D and sorry for using Lissa as the slut :( Its not like I hate her :( This was just about how Dylan comes into Max's life so sorry if it was a bit boring ;( Anyways review if you like it and want it to continue :D lol hahahaha :D**


	6. Chapter 6

MAX POV:

Lately Dylan had been spending more time with me. It kind of seemed like he was following me around, but not in the creepy way, in the kind of 'I want to get to know you' way. He sat with Angel, Nudge, and I at lunch. Walked me to my classes, and sometimes we would talk on the phone. It's already been a month since Fang started to go out with the devil Lissa and I don't know...I guess I like having someone like Fang to hang around with. Dylan wasn't that bad of a guy. Really, I enjoyed his company most of the time. Not that Dylan could ever replace him as my best friend nothing could change that. Plus Fang seemed really angry when Dylan was around, and he's cute when he's flustered.

DYLAN POV:

My plan had been going perfectly. Max got use to me after about a week, so her and her friends stopped giving me weird looks when I sat with them at lunch. Fang was still super pissed about my hanging around Max so that was a HUGE bonus. But the funny thing was it wasn't as unbearble as I thought it would be. I'm starting to understand why Fang likes Max so much, she's funny, smart, and just a really cool person to hang around. I'm thinking that even without Fang in the picture I'd probably be friends with her still.

FANG POV:

The past month has been hell for me. Not only had Dylan been getting closer, and Max has been ignoring me even more, Lissa just topped the cherry! I have to go to every stupid party with her, and she even takes me shopping with her. However, I was still mainly set on how Dylan was ruining my life. Ever since he came into Max's life, she's started to pay less attetion to me. And the worst part is I know if she really starts to like him he's just going to her hurt her to get to me. I even tried to warn her the other day.

*Flash Back*

We were sitting in Max's room doing homework. I had finally gotten rid of Lissa for one day. I almost cried for freedom when she left with her friends to get their nails done. So this was the one chance I had to spend time with Max and to warn her about Dylan. "So Max, I see you've been spending alot of time with Dylan."

"Oh yeah sorry Fang I know you said Dylan hated you..But he's a really nice guy if you get to know him!" Just hearing those words coming from Max pierced my heart through and through. Was she starting to like him?

"Yeah..that's what I'm trying to say I don't really think he is.."

"What makes you say that?" I couldn't tell her it was because he found out I was using Lissa to make her jealous and he found out so he was using her to get to me so I used other methods.

"Intuition?"

"Ha Fang." She said as she smiled. "Thank you for your worries but I'm a big girl now ok I can take care of my self. Plus I have a big quarter back at my side if anything goes wrong right?"

That comment made my face light up. "Of course, but just heed my warning."

"Suuure. I'm gonna go downstairs to get some drinks you want something?"

"No."

"Ok."

*End of Flash Back*

Obviously she doesn't believe me. I mean who would in her eyes Dylan is just a nice guy trying to be her friend.

However, no matter how bad my life was at the moment I was so excited about today. It finally came, Max and I's annual movie night. The one event I was waiting for for weeks on end. Just me and Max and movies together. At least thats what I thought. "Fang. I know you have that stupid movie thing planned with but we have other plans so cancel." What did she say? No there's no way. We've never canceled a movie night not once. "No not possible."

"Oh so your willing to spend more time with a freakazoid than your own girlfriend?"

"I spend alot of time with you already."

"What!"

After an hour of fighting I ended up calling Max to cancel. This was the worst nights of all nights. Max and I were already beginning to lose our connection and this was just making it worse. "Hey Max?"

"Hey Fang! So what kind of movie did you want to see tonight I'm thinging ummmm aciton? Or drama?"

"Yeah about that...Lissa is making me bail tonight can we reschedule?"

"Oh...yeah...of course..."

"Listen Max I am sooo sorry I'll make it up to you."

"No..no you have to spend time with your girlfriend its normal I'll see you later."

"Ok..."

"Good bye Fang have fun."

After that she just hung up. I felt so horrible I could feel the disapointment in her voice. I could always tell when something brought her down. I haven't heard her this sad since she was little and her dad left their family for some other woman. I felt like I did something just as bad.

DYLAN POV:

I was walking down to the convience store to get an energy drink because basket ball pracitce had ended early, that's when I saw Max sitting on the swings alone at the park. "Hey ."

"Oh hey Dylan."

"Hey you seem sad something up?" I said while I took up the unoccupide swing next to hers.

"No.."

"Yeah...your a really bad liar." I never noticed but Max kind of looked pretty in the sunset.

"Oh shut up!"

"Ok ok..."

"Hey I thought you were suppose to be at practice?"

"I thought you were suppose to be with Fang?"

"Oh yeah...well Lissa made him cancel on our annual movie night so..."

"Oh...so how about spending it with me?"

**DAN DAN DAN THE SCENE IN THE SPOILER! (sorry if I didn't quite get the scene right!)mwhahaha as you can see DYLAN IS STARTING TO LIKE MAX *gasp* What will happen? Aahahahaha personally I think this chapter is sooo much better than my other one :D Right am I right? Lol ahahah well please review if you like it and want it to continue AND THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS SOO FAR YOU ALL ROCK! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

DYLAN POV:

For some reason I felt really nervous as I waited for Max's answer, how was she going to take it? "You mean, me and you? Tonight?" "Of course stupid what else would I mean?" "Oh...well I don't know Dylan...I mean no offence, but it's kind of a special thing only me and Fang do. It would kinda feel weird with some one else..."

Well that hurt. I guess Fang really is a part of her life. I don't know why that bothered me...

"Oh..Oh yeah thats fine I understand.."

"Thankyou...but if you want to hang out another day than I'm up for it!" Is she now?

"Really?"

"Yeah..sure." Thats when another brilliant idea popped into my head.

"How about a date?"

FANG POV:

This was the worst night ever. I was originally going to be having a special night with Max but I'm here with Lissa at her friends small get together. Basically, around once every two weeks she would invite all the sports teams over along with the cheerleaders when her parents were gone and they would make-out with their new boyfriends or girlfriends or trash talk people. I mean it's not like everyone on the team goes to these things. Usually I don't and the nice people on the team don't either but since I've been with Lissa I've been dragged to two of these horrifying nights. "Hey Fang, wanna take a stroll in the backyard?" Translating, 'let go make-out'. "No I'm good."

"What?"

"I'm good." I really wasn't in the mood to go along with her plans right now.

"Oh come on." She pulled my hand outside and we sat on the bench away from the door where no one could see us and thats when she threw herself on me.

"Whoa Lissa get off!"

"What is wrong Fang?"

"I'm not really in the mood right now!"

"Oh stop being a baby so what if you didn't get to hang out with miss frankinstine today."

Now she's done it.

"Why don't you stop being a stupid bitch who has to controll every aspect of everyone's life." After saying that I stormed out the back door leaving Lissa opened mouth standing there. That felt soo good to say that. I felt the anger relieve from my shoulders as I strolled along the sidewalk. I almost felt like singing. I was going to call Max and say it's still on for movie night before I saw her sitting at the park with guess who...Dylan.

**MWHAAHAHA I know devious right? :D Lol sorry for the short chapter I just update when a new idea comes to my head :D so if you like it REVIEW! Lol Imma tell you now...fang is still gonna be with lissa :( SORRY! dont worry its for a good reason! lol ahahaha but MAX AND FANG WILL BE TOGETHER AND THERE WILL BE MORE FAX! LOL so review if you like it and want it to continue! P.S. THANK YOU SOOOOOO SOOOO SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS SOO FAR! :D IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS YOU CAN REVIEW AND I WILL READ THEM! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I was just updating to say thank you soo freakin much for the reviews! I never expected to get as hight as 56! :D thank you! This is another sneak preview :D mwhahaha ! I give previews because personally I hate boring authors notes :D SO HERE GOES THE SNEAK PEEK! :D**

**I saw him take her hand at the movies and anger boiled up in me. What had I done wrong. This is what I've wanted for years and he's managed to achieve in a matter of weeks. I think I'm about ready to blow my head off! Especially including the fact that I'm still with Lissa. Does controlling bitch not say break off to you? Well obviously not or I wouldn't be sitting with her right now. "Can I take your order sir?" "Can you give me a gun?" **

**MWHAHAHA :D WILL HE SHOOT SOMEONE? JK :D where is this? what's happening? lol take a lucky :D see if you guess right :D lol well please give me some insight on how you like the story review if you like it and want it to continue :D and by the way...I know I've been doing like daily updates and if you don't like that please tell me ! :D THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING :D MWHAHAHAHA**


	9. Chapter 9

FANG POV:

I stood there in the shadows watching every reaction go by Max's face. She was laughing one moment then she suddenly got uncomfortable! What could they possibly be talking about! Then Dylan put on a disapointed look. Man do I hate his guts. Right now I wanted to march over and throw him off the swing then beat the crap out of him for getting close to Max. If he hurt her I swear. Then I heard Dylan shout "GREAT!" And put on a huge smile as he walked away waking furosiously at Max.

DYLAN POV:

"A date? With you...and me...on a date?" I scoffed as she tried to decifer this in her head.

"Yes Max. Me you, date Saturday. Hey why don't you ask Fang and Lissa to come along. Like a double date?"

"A double date?"

"Yes Max come on it'll be fun!"

"I don't know Dylan..."

"Please Max? I think...I think I really like you..." The way I said that I might have even thought it was true...

"I...I don't think I'm looking for a relationship..."

"Then how about this...it's a no strings attatched date. Just one and if you like it we can go on more. But no strings attatched of course..."

"Well than...I guess..."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"GREAT!"

Then I stood up before she could change her mind. I mean she wasn't open to dating me but it was enough. And I walked away waking with a huge smile on my face that I didn't expect to be there. I hoped she woud take Fang up on the double date offer.

FANG POV:

When Dylan was out of sight I took out my phone and called Max. "Hey!"

"Hey Fang! I thought you were with Lissa?"

"Yeah, no I couldn't bring myself to bail on movie night. It's our night." I saw a huge smile spread across Max's face when I said those words and it gave me butterflies in my stomach to know she still cared.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your my best friend Lissa can wait."

"Ha! Ok so my place or yours?"

"Ummm...mine?"

"Ok I'll pick up the food you pick up the movies ok?"

"Ok see you in a few."

"Bye Fang."

Then she hung up and I saw here walk away from the park humming. This was going to be the greatest night of the whole month.

We were laying on our backs on my bed watching "She's out of my league". But the night was going perfect. I had my arms around Max as she was drifting to sleep as this was our fifth movie. "I miss this Fang."

"Yeah I do too."

"Hey I have a confession."

"Shoot."

"I guess I've kinda been jealous of Lissa lately."

Did those words finally come out of her mouth? I've been waiting forever to hear those sweet words that were like music to my ears. If she could be mine I would live with Lissa for a year no longer! And trust me that was saying something! 

"Really?"

"Yeah...because I don't know if you know this I don't really like her..."

"Oh...really..." Hey I didn't lie right? Plus this was the moment that I've been waiting for.

"So I think I'll try to get to know her." Wait what?

"Huh?"

"Yeah how about we all go out on a double date...You and Lissa...and Me and Dylan."

Thats about when my world fell down into a fire pit crashed and burned.

**Lol ahahah! :D do you like this chapter? Lol sorry for her being with Dylan DONT HATE ME :( But I personally think it adds drama to the story :D and yes that scene was the double date :D mwhahaha I'm evil :D lol well thank you all sooooo soooo soo much for the other reviews! You guys are the greatest. The reason I try to do a daily update is because of these great reviews! and IMALWAYSWATCHING thank you soo much for the idea's you gave me I read them and they are GRRREAT! you should write your own story! Lol please review if you like it and want it to continue :D thank you :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys...I don't know if this was my favorite chapter that I've written :( so please give me some insight on how you like it or if you don't please tell me! lol and how you like the story so far please! :D**

FANG POV:

The rest of the week went by a little better than before. But many things were still going horribly. I now sit with Max at lunch and we converse a whole lot more but Dylan is usually there with us. I sit on the left side of Max while he sits on the right. He does homework with us, walks her to classes. He's trying to take MY SPOT! And the worst part is Max doesn't seem to mind. However, to top off the mountain of bad luck, I'm still with Lissa. I know what you're thinking 'DUDE ARE CRAZY?' well now that Max is with Dylan I can't just break up with Lissa but I told her if she acts like that again we're over so she has stopped following me around like we're gluded together. And yes I did say Max is with Dylan. Well they were'nt together. It was a 'no strings attatched date' but a date was a date.

*Flash Back*

"A what?"

"A double date...? Dylan asked me tonight when you were with Lissa..."

So that's what the bastard was talking to her about. I could feel the anger rising up in me. Dylan. Max. Together. It was the first time in my life that I could acutaully felt Max falling away from me. Even though we had never been together, we had always been... well together. As friends. But now there was a huge gap there.

"With me and...Lissa?"

"Yeah...do you want to? If you don't it's ok you don't have to go it's just that I thought it would be fun..."

"No! I'll go..."

Something worse than having to see them on a date together was imagining what they would do alone.

"Ok Saturday. Dylan and I will come by your place ok?"  
"Yeah. Ok." And I promise to try to not rip his head off.

*End of flash back*

So now it was Saturday night and Lissa and I were sitting on my couch waiting for Max and Dylan to stop by. Max and Dylan the thought disgusted me in the pit of my stomach. Not to mention that Lissa was sitting uncomfortably close. Then the door bell rang, then Max without thought opened the door and stepped in. A smile broke across my face. I know that I'm in the worst possible situation but just seeing Max made me smile. -No I'm not gay for the last time!- But that all went away when Dylan walked in stood next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, making her face a light color of red, which made my blood boil. I knew he was using her and I could see the enjoyment on his face. I needed to calm down before I started punching his gutts out. While I was cursing him mentally in my head he flashed a bright smile. "Are you guys ready?" Aiming his words directly at me. I could just tell tonight was going to be my personal hell.

**HEY GUYS CANT WAIT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS RIGHT? I'M EVIL :D LOL AHAHAHA ALWAYS WATCHING! IF YOU WRITE I READ! LOL :D So how do you guys like this chapter? I don't think its my best :( But tell me your opinion please! I NEED TO KNOW! I really hope you like how the story is going along please tell me if you don't! lol ahahahaha WE'RE UP TO 70 REVIEWS! LOL i luuuuuv the sooooo much thank you! And please continue to review if you like the story and want it to continue :D thankyou!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Having writters block so sorry if the chapter sucks :( BUT REVIEW!**

FANG POV:

You know all the bad stuff I've been complaining about lately in my life. WELL SCREW IT ALL! I would do all of it over and over and over again if this night just NEVER happened. The moment we stepped in to my car the torture started. I was driving with Lissa in the front seat next to me and I could see Dylan was sitting to close to Max for me, and every ten seconds I would see her blush. THIS WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY! Oh but it gets worse.

*Flash Back*

After the gruling car ride that seemed to last all of eternity we finally arrived at our destination. The movie thearters. We stepped in line to buy tickets but I didn't really pay attetion all I could see in my head was Dylan and Max laughing in front of us while he bought the tickets for him and Max, and them walking close together towards the thearter after the purchase. "Umm sir? You're up next..Sir?"  
"Oh sorry.."

"What movie would you like?"

"Umm two tickets to...whatever they bought." The clerk gave me a weird look then handed me the tickets. "Fang?"

"Huh what Lissa?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah fine." Fine my ass!

"Look I'm really sorry about last week can we just start over?"

"Sure whatever."

"Ok." Then she took my hand and dragged me towards Max and Dylan.

The movie was horrible. Well I didn't actually see the movie. My eyes were fixed on Max and Dylan. Every move he made every time he happened to brush by her, it bothered me to death. I clenched my fist so tight by the time the movie was over part of my hand was bleeding. Lissa had even let go of my hand in the beginning saying that I was gonna break her hand. I wish I did that would've been the highlight of my night.

*End Of Flashback*

After the movie we were eating Norms. (Closest resturant to the movies) It was a booth table. So Max was scrunched up next to him. I had even saw him take her hand at the movies and anger boiled up in me. What had I done wrong. This is what I've wanted for years and he's managed to achieve in a matter of weeks. I think I'm about ready to blow my head off! Especially including the fact that I'm still with Lissa. Does controlling bitch not say break off to you? Well obviously not or I wouldn't be sitting with her right now. "Can I take your order sir?"

"Can you give me a gun?"

**:( I think I'm getting writters block ;( lately I'm soo sorry if my chapters have been lousy :( I don't wanna wait until I get an inspiration because that could** **take forever so I try to do daily updates. But I'm really sowwy if the chapters suck! Tell me your opinion please! It will be appreciated good or bad! But please review if you like it and want it to continue! And thank you sooo much for the reviews soo far! I'M AIMING FOR 100! please! HELP! **


	12. Chapter 12

FANG POV:

"Excuse me sir did you say somthing?"

"Huh what no..."

"Ok than can I get your order." As people began contemplating what their choice of venue was going to be I was glaring at Dylan. He slowly slipped her arm around Max and I almost flipped the table over. How could he use her like that? She really liked Dylan, she trusted him and he was playing her like some toy just to get back at me. But what could I do if I told Max she'd be crushed. She really thought of Dylan as a good friend, so I couldn't beat the crap out of him either! You know what! I just need to tell Max. I couldn't stand it anymore. "Hey Max can we talk over there for a moment?"

"Uhhh sure Fang?" But before I could pull Max over Dylan stepped up.

"Hey wait Fang before you do that may I have a word?"

I walked over the men's bathroom with Dylan and we bothed walked in.

"What dushbag?"

"Look...don't tell Max."

"What?"

"Don't tell Max I was using her. Please." What was happening?

"Why should I?"

"Because one you know she'll get hurt and two she might not even believe you."

I hate to admit it but he was right.

"Well I'm not going to let it continue."

"I know..that's what I'm saying..."

"What?"

"Fang...I'm not just using her anymore I really like her. My goal is the same as yours."

What the freak!

"Wha...what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is...May the best man win Fang."

**MWHAAHAHAHA :D LOL AHAHA :D Nice twist right? Lol :D THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I LUUUUUV THEM SOOO SOO SOOO MUCH! THANKS TO YOUR REVIEWS I'VE GOT MY MOJO BACK! And don't be mad at me for the Dylan thing! Ok! And do not get me wrong DYLAN AND MAX ARE NOT TOGETHER RIGHT NOW! SHE SAID IT WAS A NO STRINGS ATTACHED DATE SO SHE IS WITH NO ONE! Lol just wanted to clarify :D soo PLEASE review if you like the story and want it to continue and remember the goal is to get to 100 reviews PLEASE :D **


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG OVER 100 REVIEWS! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOO MUCH! THANKYOU SOOO MUCH! BUT THIS WAS RUSHED SO IT MIGHT NOT BE MY BEST CHAPTER :( SORRY IT IT SUCKS :( PLEASE TELL ME IF IT DOES! LOL AND TO CELEBRATE THE 100 REVIEWS WE HAVE A SPECIAL SURPISE FOR YOU IN THIS CHAPTER ;D MWHAHAHA :D And please review if you like it and want it to continue :D **

FANG POV:

I don't know what's worse having Dylan in love with Max or having him using her. On one hand it was nice to know that Dylan wasn't trying to hurt Max anymore, and I guess now she could acutally trust him without getting harmed. But that was also the good side of having him use her. At least I had something against him. I could see him as the bad guy. But now it was all fair. Both of us coming after the same goal. Her.

After that day Dylan and I have been competing for Max's attetion. Trying to get a seat next to her, or take her to class. Whatever we could do to spend more time with her. You might think that Dylan has the upper hand since he's actually the only one of us that's gone on a real date with Max but its exactly the opposite.

*Flash Back*

Max and I were in her room studying for the social studies test tomorrow. "So..Max did you have fun on that date with Dylan?"

"Yeah it was fun..."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah he's a good guy.."

"No I mean do you like him? It's ok you can tell me."

"Why are you jealous?" Max said in a sarcastic tone. But yes! Yes of course I was jealous.

"Yes. I am."

"Stop joking around you idiot." She spoke with a smile playing at her lips. But I wasn't joking just thinking about him having his arms around her made me gag.

"So do you?"

"Yeah..but only as a friend. And don't worry Fangy poo I'd much rather hang out with you."

*End of Flashback*

The days were getting better even with Dylan around. Max usually chose to hang out with me over Dylan and somedays he went back to hanging around his other friends. Things were flowing smoother than before, and I was enjoying it. Being with Max I mean. But there was one thing left on my agenda. One thing I had to do before I started anything with Max.

*Walks to her locker*

"Hey Lissa can we talk?"

**:D MMWHAAHAHA THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! SORRY FOR THE STUPID CHAPTER I KNOW THIS ONE SUCKS BUT THEY WILL GET BETTER PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION FOR THIS CHAPTER PLEASE! WE HAVE FINALLY REACHED THE 100 POINT SO I THOUGHT THIS WAS A GOOD WAY TO CELEBRATE :D MWHAHAHA Well please tell me how you like the chapter and review if you like the story and want it to continue! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

FANG POV:

"What!"

"I'm sorry I just..I can't deal with it anymore."

"Deal with what?"

"Us."

"But I said..I said I would change! Fang no!"

"I'm sorry..I just..."

"Fang I think I love you!" Is this girl crazy?

"Yeah about that...I don't think I feel the same way."

*Slap* Ouch that one hurt.

"You bastard." Well that went well.

*Flash Back*

"Hey Lissa can we talk?" I was standing at the door of her locker as she was storing away her books. "Fang! Honey of course we can!"

Did she just call me honey?

"What do you want Fang?"

"Umm I want to talk to you in private can we go to a more secluded space?"

I saw her eyes light up with delight and I could tell this wasn't going to be easy.

"Sure Fang whatever you want!"

We walked to the back of the school. It was practically deserted, it was Friday and everyone wanted to go home. "So what did you want to talk about Fang."

"Umm Lissa I don't know how to say this...our thing...it hasn't been working out lately.."

"I know.."

"So you know where this is leading.."

"Of course Fang!" Oh so maybe this would be easier than I believed it to be that was before she jumped on me.

"Lissa...wha..get off of me!" I shoved her and she fell on the the benches behind us.

"What the hell were you doing!"

"What's wrong Fang I thought you wanted to make up!"

"That's your idea of making up!"

"So that's not it?"

"No you idiot I wanted to break up!"

"What!"

*End of Flashback*

Right now I'm driving in my car turning the radio to a low hum in the background. I felt fantastic! I never knew how much going out with Lissa had effected my health! I mean that girl can really make you feel down. But that's all over I'm gone out of her life! Thank goodness. Because now I could really concentrate on what I wanted. No more games. I

I smiled as I pulled into the drive way seeing my lights on in my bed room. I haven't been there all day so it could only be one other person. I strolled in seeing Max laying on my bed listening to the radio reading a book. "Sorry for the intrusion."

"Well you weren't using your room why can't I?"

"Maybe because you have your own?"

"My own room gets boring!"

"That's very nice Max...hey I got some news."

"Shoot." I sat next on the end of the bed and patted the side next to me signalling her to come next to me. "I broke up with Lissa today..."

She shot straight up. "What?"

"Yeah it wasn't working out..."

"Oh...I'm so..sorry?" Her voice was trying to sound sympathetic but I could see the smile playing at the tips of her lips. Did she really hate Lissa that much? "Don't worry about it I don't think I really liked Lissa that much anyways." Such and understatement. "Well good than." Now her face couldn't hold and she put a huge smile on for me. "Hey let's catch up on movie night."

We spent the rest of the evening watching old kungfu movies and eating chinese food. She said it made her feel authentic. Then around three in the morning she drifted off to sleep me finishing off some movie called Jing Jang Battle, with Max in one arm and some kung pow chicken in the other. Could this day get any better?


	15. authors not AGAIN HAS SPOILER! :D

**Hey guys :( Sorry for not updating lately :( Whaa don't hate me! I was sleeping over at my friends house :p**

**lol so since I was sooo late I'm gonna give another spoiler yay! :D And lately I'm sooo sorry if my writting has been**

**getting sloppy :( I think I lost a little of my touch because of school :( I have to wake up super early in the morning**

**so I have been super drained :( Lol well please still review if you like the story and want it to continue! :D And please tell me how**

**you like how the story is progressing :D Lol ahahahaha ok now for spoiler! ;D**

**I ran through the park looking for him angirly. How dare he. I was gonna rip his face off. That bastard. "Hey!"**

**"Oh hey if it isn't the love struck boy?"**

**"Shut the fuck up!"**

**"What you come to beg me to give her up?"**

**"I'm gonna kill you."**

**"It's not my fault she so...conservitive."**

**"Why you..." I couldn't take it anymore I punched him square across the face and he fell to the floor blood smeared across his face. **

**"Damn." Oh that's not the end.**

**MWHAHAHA :D WHO COULD THAT BE?Why is this person so mad? What happened? Read and review if you want to find out :D! lol :D yay and sooo thankyou sooo much for the reviews soo far :D  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Sooo sooo soo sorry for the late update :( Don't kill me ! And sorry for the spoiler and not the chapter! I had to go somewhere and I wanted to update real quick! lol :D ok well here is the chapter again sorry! But warning ! : this was made in a rush so it was not the best chapter :( tell if you like it.**

FANG POV:

Even thought Dylan is suppose to be my mortal enemy, he's a pretty cool guy. We've been fighting for years so I never took the time to get to know him but if I never stole his spot on the team we could've been best friends, plus he really cared for Max, not that I liked that.

"So when is Max going to get here?"

"No clue."

"You're her best friend shouldn't you know?"

Right now Dylan and I were sitting in the food court at the mall. He had just got back from panda express with two plates of different assorted meats. "Well no I'm sorry I don't stalk her." The hostile air between us was gone once Dylan stopped trying to use Max. "So..."

"So?"  
"What are you doing for Max's birthday?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh come on Fang. You know I'm not going to be there, I hate to admit it but right now..she likes you better. But don't worry she won't for long."

"Ha. You're right she does like me better."

"Well I think I'll..."

"Hey guys!" Max said as she plopped in the seat next to me and plucked a piece of meat off the plate. I smiled as I put my arm around her making Dylan start to fume. I love that only I could do this to Max. But I hated that it meant nothing to her like it did to me, but right now I was enjoying the moment. That's when I saw a weird look appear on Dylan's face. He was starring directly above me. Then suddenly my arm were replaced with two. They hugged her across the waste and I saw Max's face immidiatly light up with a hard blush. Dylan's hands curled up. "Did you miss me Max?" Oh no... he's back?

**MWHAHAHAHAHA :D SORRY FOR THE BORING UPDATE BUT I NEEDED TO INTRODUCE THE NEW CHARACTER! LOL SORRRY :D AND THE STORY WAS GETTING BORING SO I NEED SO DRAMA :D MWHAHAAA KEEP READING TO FIND OUT WHO IT WAS ! :D OH and hey guys :( I'm so sorry for the retarded updates. I know my writing has been horrible lately :( But please give me your insight, and thank you guys soo much for the reviews please continue to review if you like the story and want it to continue :D Thank you so much! Hope you like the story ! Updates will come sooner! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**MWHAHAHAHA :D WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW WHO THE MYSTERY PERSON IS? WELL READ THIS CHAPTER TO FIND OUT! :D**

FANG POV:

I was stitting in his room doing something I never thought would happen. I was working with Dylan. Can you believe it I've sided with the man who wanted to steal Max away. But there was one thing we both wanted. We wanted him gone.

*Flash Back*

"Did you miss me Max?" I saw her face turn bright red as soon as his voice entered the air. I shot my eyes up. It couldn't be him could it no. He was gone. That's when my worst nightmares appeared. It was Sam. Do you remember when I said that Max was never taken away from me and that we have always been the closest as we were now. Well I might have exaggerated that just a bit. There was one period of time where Max did have a boyfriend I mean I'm surpirsed she's only had one. But why did it have to be him of all people. Sam the biggest bastard in the history of the world. I hated him. Not just for dating Max, he broke her heart. First, he treated her like shit. Making her wear outragous outfits, he would get violent when she hung around me too much, throwing things and he almost hit her once. But she loved him. It tore me apart but what could I do she had strong feelings for the freaking guy. But one night she caught him cheating on her. I mean the nerve of the guy right! He makes her do all these retared things for him, treats her like an object and then he goes and cheats on her. Then he doesn't even say sorry! He just said, "Well it's not my fault that you didn't work hard enough to keep me." If he hadn't moved I would have beat the living crap out of him. Max cried for weeks over him! I looked over to see Dylan getting as angry as me by the second. "What do you want Sam?"

"Fang, Max you know him?"

"Well of course they do. I'm Max's boyfriend."

*End of Flash back*

After that lunch Dylan and I had a talk and I told him what Sam did to her in the past. I hate to say this but I would much rather have Dylan with Max than that stupid idiot, and right now we were brainstorming on how to get rid of him. Max had told us that she didn't like him anymore but I could tell when she was lying. Even after all of this she still had feelings for him. I hated it. The way she acted around him she was like a different person. And I hated the way she just accepted him into her life again, no matter how much she denies it, by just saying sorry, I miss you. The worst part of it all is he's transfering back to our highschool.

**DO YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER? :D AHAHAHA I THOUGHT IT WAS GOOD BUT IT COULD HAVE BEEN BETTER RIGHT? LOL :D AHAHAHA WELL THANK YOU SOOOOO SOOO SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I'VE BEEN GETTING YOU GUYS ARE SOO GRRRREAT! ALWAYS WATCHING? YOUR COMMENTS ALWAYS CHEER ME UP SO THANK YOU SOOO MUCH :D I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! :D Please review if you like the story and want it to continue :D aahahahahaha**


	18. AUTHORSNOTE WITH REALLY GOOD SPOILER! :D

**HEY GUYS THANK YOU SOO SOO SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS I'VE BEEN GETTING AND OMG ALMOST TO 200! :D LOL AHAHAHA AND GUYS SOO SOOO SOO SORRY FOR NOT PUTTING FAX INTO THE STORY :( I know some of you have been getting annoyed :( so please forgive me! Do not worry! There will be FAX so here is a little spoiler to keep you reading. But WARNING this might not happen until far later on in the story :D happy reading and please continue to read and review if you like this story and want it to continue :D **

MAX POV:

I needed to test this. I don't know why but now when I'm around him I just get this feeling...that something's different.

"Hey Fang?"

"Oh hey Max!" I saw a huge grin flash across his face, and mine atomaticly lit up too. "Hi." I said sheepishly. Normaly I would never be nervous but considering what I was about to do...  
"What's the occasion?"

"I wanted to test something out?"

"And that is?"

"You'll see."

FANG POV:

"You'll see."

I had no idea what she meant by that I'm just happy she came to visit me. I was sitting in my chair surfing the web for a good song when she said, "Fang can you come here?"

"Yeah sure." I said taking the seat next to her.

"Thanks."

"What's up."

"Just want to see something..."

"What is i..." My world froze in that moment. Max...kissed me? It was the longest second of my life but I wish it could've lasted longer. But it just ended just like that. I had no idea what she wanted to test but she just put on a huge grin. "Thanks Fang." With a huge grin on her face she walked out the door.

MAX POV:

Now I have my answer.

**SEE THERE IS YOUR FAX! :D AHAHAHA BUT YOU HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT AND REMEMBER THIS IS ONLY A SPOILER! :D MWHAHAHA ME EVIL RIGHT :D LOL PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AND WANT IT TO CONTINUE :D THANK YOU :D**


	19. Chapter 19

FANG POV:

I hated seeing Max drool all over Sam. It was disgusting, and the way she took glances over to where he sat every five minutes made the pit of my stomach twist into and angry knott. I could tell Dylan felt the same way. Now he sat with Max everyday so that there was no empty space next to Max. In fact the only good thing that came from Sam was that Dylan and I had begun to bond. We always met after practice and got a pizza or something, I never thought I would say this but he's an ok guy. Now back to the problem at hand. Sam the biggest jackass of all time. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you the best part to this whole charade. He is currently the newest member of my football team. Oh joy.

Right now it's the end of practice and I couldn't meet with Dylan because his coach was making them do an extra hour of practice for half the team getting detention on Friday. So I had no where to vent out my anger on Sam, and oh was he bothering the crap out of me. "So Fang still having problems with Max?" Everyone else had changed and gong home but my locker was jammed for thirty minutes and I just got it open. Sam stayed back with me probably to torment. "Oh still don't like me Fang? After all these years I would've thought you'd forgive me by now."

"Piss of jerk."

"Now, now we should'nt be hostile now should we? Considering I'm going to be Max's boyfriend again real soon."

"Yeah in your dreams."

"Awww is Fangy getting jealous?" Man did I want to punch this guy in the face, but I might get suspened if it's on school grounds, and there's a slight chance that Max would get pissed.

".."

"Wow harsh man. You know maybe this kind of behavior is why Max doesn't want to go out with you."

"Just shut up Sam! For goodness sakes! She' doesn't like you anymore ok? Now leave me the freak alone."

"She doesn't?"

"Yes Sam. I'm so freaking sorry that you can't register that into your stupid little head."

"If she doesn't like me...than I wonder why are we going on a date next Saturday?"

**MWHAHAAHA :D You asked for a chapter and so you got one! :D I hope you like my little spoiler but now to the present that's all for later :D I hope you guys like the story so far! Sorry for the no Fax but there needs to be drama! :D lol ahahaha well please read and review if you like the story and want it to continue :D And remember there will be FAX! Oh P.S. We are sooo soo soo close to getting 200! IF I reach it by next week there will be a special surpise chapter that you will love :D so REVIEW :D Please :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG ONE TO 200 REVIEWS! LOL :D AHAHA NEVER EXPECTED TO GET THERE SO FAST :D WELL I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A SMALL CHAPTER BECAUSE I WANT TO UPDATE! :D SORRY IF IT'S REALLY SHORT :D And remember if we reach 200 I will give you a special chapter on FRIDAY :D So you have to wait untill then :D Please continue to read and review if you like the story and want it to continue :D **

FANG POV:

*Flash back*

"Don't lie to me jackass." Now he was really pissing me off.  
"Oh I'm not Fangy why don't you go ask Max yourself?" After that statement he stalked out of the room a stupid grin playing at the tip of his lips.

"Max..." The thought had been hounding me all day. How could I be around her and not ask?

"Yeah Fang? What's up?"

"I heard...you're going out with Sam on Saturday?"

"You did..."

"Is it true?" Please say no, please say no.

"Yes..." Well that's just freaking dandy isn't it!

"Max! Really?" She looked down as if ashamed. I know it was rude of me to make her feel bad but really the man cheated on her!

"Sorry for not telling you Fang..."

"..."

"But it's not a date!" It's not what?

"Then what is it Max?"

"He said he wanted to go talk. As associates. Nothing more ok? I'm better than that Fang." Yes you are too good for him why can't you just see that!

"Plus...if he does anything I have my big quarter back to save me!" I saw her smile and laugh as my face lightened up. That was one thing she was correct about, if Sam hurt her again he was dead.

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN ON THEIR DATE? HUH HUH HUH? LOL** **:D sorry I updated so much this weekend I just had alot of inspriation! :D Thankyou guys soo much almost 200! :D If we reach it by FRIDAY I will give you a special chapter! :D Mwhahahahaa Please continue to read and review if you like the story and want it to continue :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**HEEEEY GUYS :D SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! ;D I WAS BUSY THIS WEEKEND AGAIN! LOL :D WELL This might not be my best chapter again sorry I'm in a kind of slump.. :( But I already have the special chapter ready so you don't have to worry about that! :D I'm really sorry if this chapter SUCKS :( Please tell me what you think about this chapter ok? Thank you ! And please continue to read and review if you like the story and want it to continue :D**

FANG POV:

Today was my personal doomsday. It was seven and Max had just gotten picked up by Sam, I saw him flash a devious look at me before he closed the door behind him. Dylan came over right after and we vented about how much we hated Sam for quite a while. However, even the most fun things get tiring. So, instead we ordered a pizza and rented a movie from the Red Box at the local grocery store. I invited Kevin over but his mom grounded him for a week because he failed one of his English exams. That was around the time I was pleading with Max not to go out with Sam tonight.

*Flash Back*

"Max..I really don't think it's a good idea to go out with Sam tomorrow..."

"This again Fang? Really?"

"Yes really! Do you not remember the way he treated you?"

"I know...and I've learned from my mistakes I promise if he wants me back he's gonna have to work for it."

"That's not what I meant."  
"Fang don't worry! I'll be fine ok?"

"Max..."

"Hey cheer up!" She walked over and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ok? I'll see you later!"

Normaly I would have stopped her but I was still in shock from contact with her. Please oh please just let her change her mind about going out with Sam.

*End of Flash Back*

MAX POV:

Sam held my hand through out the whole car ride, and I don't know how I felt about it. It took me a long time to realize how horrible his personality was because I was love struck. Fang helped me to see Sam's true light, and I was wondering if he was right and I shouldn't have gone on this date. But I don't know, I just wanted to see, if there is a slight bit of change in him. Just to see. I can be curious right?

So far this was the best date I've ever had with Sam. Not once did he say my outfit was bad, or insult me. And he even carried the food to me. I know this sounds like something you would do on a normal date however this man was quite the opposite when we were going out. I like the new him. It was all going smoothly, and I actually had a good time. "It's getting late."

"Yeah sure I'll drive you home."

It took me a while to realize that this was not the road to my house. "Sam where are we?"

"I wanted to show you my new house."

"Oh...Yeah I heard you live in this neighborhood."

"My...parents aren't home...do you want to come in?"

Well, my judgement was wrong I should have just listened to Fang.

"No it's ok...I'll just walk from here." I opened the door when Sam grabbed my hand.

"Do you have to go?"

FANG POV:

Dylan and I were on our second movie and it was just coming to a finish when Max swung the door open holding her hand to her left cheek. I could see blood dripping from her mouth and a large bruise where her hand stood. "Max..." Dylan stood there breathless but he could see this was a matter between Max and I. I signaled him that I would fill him in later and he nodded and stepped out through the back. "Max...what happened?" All I could think was...Sam is DEAD.

**Ok first let me clarify MAX DID NOT GET RAPPED or anything like that ok? Please do not get the wrong idea! Lol well sorry if this chapter is not my very best! Please tell me how like the story so far, and if you like this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews so far and please continue to read and review if you like the story and want it to continue :D**


	22. Chapter 22

MAX POV:

*Flash back*

"Do you really have to go?" He said gripping on to my wrists. This was starting to get very uncomfortable.

"Yes...Ummm..Fang is waiting for me.." Hey give me some credit this was the best excuse I could come up with. "Well aren't you on a date with me? As the words flowed out his mouth the grip on my wrists tightened. "I thought I made it clear that this wasn't a date." I tore my hands out of his and reached for the handle, before he grabbed my shoulder and pushed me against the car door. "Well we could make it one." Then he kissed me. The jackass had the nerve to kiss me. So I did the first thing that came to mind and shoved his stupid ass off of me. "What the hell Max?"

"I told you we're not together anymore." With that said I opened the car door and walked out on to the sidewalk taking long strides to distance as much space between us as possible. "Max wait."

"No." Was this guy really that pursistant?

"What is wrong with you?" Ummm...let me think...YOU JERK FACE!

"I don't feel comfortable doing this with you." That was an understatement.

"I can make it comfortable." Then he started kissing me again. What the hell! So I shoved his sorry ass to the ground. "Bitch!"

"Soul sucking bastard!" I left him on the floor however before I could turn my back he was up and grabbed my wrists. "Let go."

"No."

"I said let go!"

"No." I was extreemly agrivated so I slapped the shit out of him. I could literally see the red hand marking streched across his face. Maybe this was not the smartest idea but it was so satisfying to watch him explode. "Why you!" AFter that he punched me across the face making me fall to the ground head first hitting the sidewalk on the way. i could feel the blood dripping from the corner of my mouth. Now he's really pissed me off. I stood up and kneed him in his...you know. Falling slowly to the ground I kicked him as hard as i could on the side of his stomach knowing I left an even larger bruise than the one that had been imprinted on the left side of my face. "Take that you son of a bitch." Wiping the dripping blood from my face I walked away smiling as I heard the sound of his strained groan. I'll listen to Fang from now on.

*End of Flash Back*

I watched as Fang walked back and forth in the room fumming. Dylan had just left and after I told Fang the story he was on a rampage. His fist clenched and the color of his face was truly un-natural. "Fang..It's ok..."

"It's not fucking ok."

"I got him back trust me." I said enjoying the memory of Sam crunched up on the floor in utter pain. After that phrase I saw his face lighten up just a bit. "Well not enough."

"Fang please..." I hope he doesn't do anything stupid...

FANG POV:

That fucking bastard kissed Max. He punched her. HE KISSED HER! I was going to kill him. Rip off that pretty little face of his. All I had to say was...Watch out Sam.

**MWHAHAHAA FANG IS JEALOUS! :D AHAHA THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS :D ALMOST TO 250 :D HOPEFULLY WE GET THERE BY FRIDAY! THAT WOULD BE SOOOOOO KOOL :D AHAHAHAHA WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER EVEN IF IT'S NOT MY BEST :D Please continue to read and review if you like the story and want it to continue :D AND REMEMBER SPECIAL CHAPTER THIS FRIDAY :D SO REVIEW AND READ ;D**


	23. Chapter 23

MAX POV:

It was a week since the incident and Fang had only seem to fume whenever Sam walked in the room instead of before when I had to hold his arm to stop him from going over there. Really I said it was ok. Sam was still a jerk face the world goes on. "So Fang do you want to go see Easy A after school today."

"Um...no I'm hanging out with some friends today."

"Oh ok."

It had taken me until after school to make me realize he had been lying.

FANG POV:

I ran through the park looking for him angirly. How dare he. I was gonna rip his face off. That bastard. "Hey!"

"Oh hey if it isn't the love struck boy?"

"Shut the fuck up!"

"What you come to beg me to give her up?"

"I'm gonna kill you."

"It's not my fault she so...conservitive."

"Why you..." I couldn't take it anymore I punched him square across the face and he fell to the floor blood smeared across his face.

"Damn." Oh that's not the end. I had already waited a whole week to do this to him. He was gonna pay for what he did to Max. Lately I was being watched over her by a hawk. I know she can fight her own battles but it doesn't mean I can't chip in. Plus he was the one who called me over here.

*Flash Back*

"You son of a bi-" I was pinned Sam against the wall holding him by the collar.

"Oh Fang..."

"Shut up." He was really pissing me off. Yesterday he hurts Max and now he really wants to test my nerves?

"You know if you want to fight here you could get suspened from school." I didn't loosen the grip from his neck.

"Ok, ok, ok. If you want to settle this meet me at the park next week from today."

I let him go an walked away as he brushed off his shoulders. See you next week Sam.

*End of Flash back*

MAX POV:

I knew I didn't arrive in time when I saw Sam and Fang rolling around throwing punches at each other. "Fang stop!" I yelled it right as he lifted his fist into the air. The both of them stoppd all movement and turned their glances at me. "Fang.." I ran over to him and saw the side of his head was a little red and there was bruises on his arms. Sam in about the same condition. Good that means they didn't get far into the fight. "Fang...you were right...it's not worth it so can we leave?"

"Sure." He stood off gave a death glare to Sam and walked away.

"That was fun Fang! See you later!" Sam was really pushing it. The only reason that Fang didn't kick his ass right there was because I was there clinging on to his arm.

We arrived at my house in a couple minutes and the both of us were in my room. Since it was a Friday we were going to see Easy A as I had origanlly planned. "Fang..."

"Yeah Max?"

"Thank you."

"You'd do the same. Hey I'm gonna grab something to drink want one?"

"Yeah grab me a coke!"

"Ok."

Really Fang was always there for me. I know that if there was one person out there who I can count on it would be Fang, and I know that I'd do the same for him if the situation was switched. Also for clearification I've saved his butt many times. Things like this had happened before. We're always there together. However, this time it felt different. I don't know ever since today I've been feeling weird around Fang. I guess I never really noticed how much I depend on him.

"Here you go madam."

"Thank you good sir." He showed a small smirk as he handed me the soda.

"So when does the movie start."

"In an hour."

"Are you going wearing that?"

"Shut up Fang!" He always teased me like that and I slapped him on the chest.

"Don't worry Max you I think you're beautiful." Then he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I knew Fang was good looking but I never really noticed that he was really cute when he smiled.

FANG POV:

I hugged Max around the waist..and I know I'm just hallucinating, but did Max blush?

**MWHAHAHAA :D DO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU DO I'M FINALLY ADDING FAX :D MWHAHAHA SOOO THANKYOU GUYS SOOO SOOOO SOOOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS ON THE OTHER CHAPTER! THE SPECIAL CHAPTER IS COMING UP SOON! ;D Please continue to read and review the story if you like it and want it to continue :D **


	24. SPECIAL CHAPTER! D

**SORRRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT IT'S STILL FRIDAY ;D AND HERE YOU GO THE SPECIAL CHAPTER GO FAX!**

MAX POV:

This week I finally started thinking. You know about Fang. I mean I had always thought he would always be there. But now I was starting to think about how I wanted him to be there. Did I just want him just as friend. Also, all the things he's said to me in the past. He said he liked me in fourth grade, then in middle school he took me on the tunnel of love, then in highschool he tells me he loves me. Now I always looked at it the way a best friend would. I mean I liked him too in fourth grade, and I do love him. But do you really say all those things to your best friend. Did he not want to be friends?

FANG POV:

Max had begun acting weird around me. She was starring at me as if I was some puzzle she was trying to dicifer. I mean I was glad she was paying attention but it was kind of weird.

MAX POV:

It was driving me crazy. The more I think about Fang the more confused I get. I never saw him in this light. I mean I knew all these things before but I never took them into accounting as something more than a friend. Did I like him? Did he like me? I'm kind of scared to know the answer. Fang and I have been closer than ever and there is absolutly nothing I want less than to lose that. If he doesn't feel the same way than it would be a catastrophy if I confessed. Do I even like him?

I needed to test this. I don't know why but now when I'm around him I just get this feeling...that something's different.

"Hey Fang?"

"Oh hey Max!" I saw a huge grin flash across his face, and mine atomaticly lit up too. "Hi." I said sheepishly. Normaly I would never be nervous but considering what I was about to do...  
"What's the occasion?"

"I wanted to test something out?"

"And that is?"

"You'll see."

FANG POV:

"You'll see."

I had no idea what she meant by that I'm just happy she came to visit me. I was sitting in my chair surfing the web for a good song when she said, "Fang can you come here?"

"Yeah sure." I said taking the seat next to her.

"Thanks."

"What's up."

"Just want to see something..."

"What is i..." My world froze in that moment. Max...kissed me? It was the longest second of my life but I wish it could've lasted longer. But it just ended just like that. I had no idea what she wanted to test but she just put on a huge grin. "Thanks Fang." With a huge grin on her face she walked out the door.

MAX POV:

Now I have my answer.

**MWHAHAHA :D ENDING THE SPECIAL CHAPTER HERE ;D EVIL RIGHT! AND FINALLY THE FAX IS COMING! ;D MWHAHAHA HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT IT'S STILL FRIDAY! :D Thank you all for the reviews so far and please continue to read and review if you like the story and want it to contiune :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**HEEEEEEEEEEY GUUUUUYS :D WE HAVE REACHED 250! LOL AHAHAHA HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE SPECIAL CHAPTER ;D WELL I HAVE SOME BAD NEWS :( I'll be at a friends house this weekend so I won't be updating until after the weekend :( LOL So have fun with that cliff hanger :D mwhahaha lol well Since I'm not that evil I'll give you guys a little spoiler ;D Please continue to read and review if you like the story and want it to contiune ;D BY THE WAY my new goal is 300! PLEASE HELP ME ACHIEVE THIS! Now to the spoiler ;D **

***Spoiler***

**FANG POV:**

** I walked across the room looking in the mirror every ten seconds. It was already seven when was Max coming? I was as nervous as heck. Then I froze when I heard the door slowly creak open. I turned around. **

**"Max...you...you look beautiful." I've only ever seen her a dress once or twice in my life. I mean Max was fantastic with normal clothes on but she looked so elegant in that outfit. It was a dark blue, spaggettie strap, dress that went down to her knees. It was simple but it with her in it, it became the most beautiful dress in the world.**

**"Well you don't look so bad yourself."**

**Shaking madly I finally got the courage to push forward.**

**"Are you ready to go?"**

**"Thought you'd never ask." **

***End of Spoiler!***

**MWHAHAHAHA :D ME IS EVIL RIGHT ? LOL Well please read and review if you like the story and want it to continue :D **


	26. Chapter 26

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT HERE IS THE CHAPTER!**

FANG POV:

Max left me there sitting with a blank stare streched across my face. I sat there for what seemed like days thinking over what had happened just a few moments ago. Max kissed me..?

I woke up the blarring ring of my alarm. I guess I dozed off last night. Last night...Oh right Max kissed me...MAX KISSED ME! It took a long time but reality had finally sunk in. However, I really have no idea what that kiss meant to her. She was never one to hide her feelings. A very up spoken person, if she wanted to say something she would. That's one of the reasons she was such and incredible person. She said something about wanting to test something. I guess I'll just have to wait until she tells me. It could be nothing or it could be everything. I hope its the first sugestion.

I was starting to recieve mixed signals with Max. When I stopped by her house to pick her up from school as I do probably half the week, she acted as if the world had not shifted one inch. She smiled brightly as she had every morning and spoke the same words, "You ready?"

I didn't know how to react. Was the kiss really something she just wanted to test out? Was she waiting for me to make a move? What the heck was Max thinking? Well I guess I'll just play along.

"Yeah you?"

MAX POV:

I knew Fang was probably thinking that I was crazy. One night I kiss him and then the world goes back to it's natural orbit but how could i talk to him about it? 'Oh hey Fang i know we've always only been friends but now I think I'm in love with you so I kissed you to test it.' Yeah because I'm sooo smooth like that. So since I was still deciphering how to confront him I decided that pretending like the event never occured would be best. Oh and yes I did say I was in love with Fang if you were wondering.

It was weird the whole ride with Fang to school. I knew he was wondering about last night, I could always tell when he was nervous, it was kind of fun to see him fuss over me. So while I'm contemplating on how to tell him and preparing my self for rejection I might as well have some fun.

FANG POV:

There was a different feeling in the car as we drove to school. Max was starring into space as she always did when deep in thought. Only if she was thinking of me. Yeah right. But a guy and dream can't he?

**HEEEY GUYS SOOOO SOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I WAS SUUUPER TIRED YESTERDAY SO I SKIPPED :( I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER ALTHOUGHT IT WAS KINDA SHORT :( LOL AHAHAHA WELL PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOU THINK OF THE DIRECTION THE STORY IS PROGRESSING! I NEED YOUR INSIGHT! LOL AHAHAH THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ AND REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AND WANT IT TO CONTINUE :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**HEEEY GUYS :( I DON'T KNOW BUT LATELY I'VE BEEN FEELING DOWN. Like my writting isn't as good as it has been. Please tell me if you like how the story is going because I really need some insight please! Lol well I'm very thankful for all the reviews so far we have reached 300! My new goal is 350! Sorry for the late upadate and please continue to read and review if you like the story and want it to continue :D**

MAX POV:

Fang really needed to stop being so lovable I mean really he was ruining our friendship. I'm being sarcastic unless you didn't get that. But I really was falling fast for Fang. Probably because he was treating me like he loved me too. But the thing is I know he doesn't its clear someone as great as him would never fall for someone as simple as me. But boy did make it hard.

"Hey Max."

"Hey Fang." He flashed one of those wide smiles and I couldn't help but to instantly smile back.

"Where have you been, we were suppose to meet here right after school. You know girls don't really like guys who make them wait." But I liked him either way.

"Don't worry I'm too charming for anyone to care."

I smiled at his joke, we had always teased each other about liking one another however, until now it had always been a joke. "Yes you are sooo handsome." I tried to say that without the truthness in my voice. "You're just jealous because you know you want someone like me."

Please stop taunting me! "Yeaaaaah that's why."

Then he did something he had done numerous times before, he ran up to me and hugged me from behind. "I'm just kidding Maxie you know I love you." I had never realized how misleading that could be.

FANG POV:

"Where have you been, we were suppose to meet her right after school. You know girls don't really like guys who make them wait." I'm only trying to impress one girl and I don't think she minds.

"Don't worry I'm too charming for anyone to care." We always kid about things like this but for me it's always been the real thing. It use to be me confessing to her but she always took it the wrong way so now it's like a joke between us. Funny huh?

"Yes you are sooo handsome."

"You're just jealous because you know you wan someone like me." I know I want you.

"Yeaaaaah that's why." Oh how you don't know how I wish that were true.

However, there was one good thing about Max being oblivious to my feelings I could do things like hugging her from behind without it being weird. So I wrapped my arms around her waist and said what i had been trying to cram into her mind for years, "I'm just kidding Maxie you know I love you." You know...I really do Max.


	28. Chapter 28

**WARNING MY WORST CHAPTER YET :( I MEAN I DON'T THINK I DID GOOD WITH THIS ONE! I'M REALLY SORRY IF IT SUCKS I'M JUST TIRED BECAUSE I HAD TO GO SOMEWHERE YESTERDAY AND I HAD A BUNCH OF TESTS SOO REALLY SORRY IF IT SUCKS. But please tell me if you like the story and this chapter because I'm worried I'm sucking. And thankyou for all the reviews I'm soo close to 350! Thank you for everything and trust me I WILL ADD MORE DRAMA because it's been getting boring! lol so pleeeeease tell me if you like this chapter and please read and review if you like the story and want it to continue :D**

FANG POV:

Lately things have finally begun to rotate back into it's normal state. Although for some reason Dylan had been acting depressed for a couple days. I really don't know why.

DYLAN POV:

Yesterday, I asked Max to prom, not as a friend but as a date and she told me the worst news a man could absorb.

*Flash Back*

"Hey Max."

"What's up Dylan?" This was the perfect situation to pose the question to Max. Fang was staying late with his football buddies and Max and me finally had some tiem alone.

"Ummm...I was wondering..you know how the prom is in two weeks..."

"Oh yeah..we're graduating so soon can you believe it?" Hopefully I won't be graduating alone.

"Yeah the year went by so fast."

"Totally."

"So Max...I was wondering if you would be..be my date."

"Dylan...I...I"

"I know you think of us as just friends but can you give me a chance?"

"Dylan..I don't know how to say this but..I..I like Fang..."

Right then and there I knew I had no more of a chance with Max. She was in love with Fang, he was in love with her. How could I compete?

*End of Flash Back*

From the fateful day that Max had rejected me I told her that it was ok, and we would always be friends. I even offered to support her. I mean I do want her to be happy I'm just kind of bummed its not with me.

MAX POV:

I knew Dylan liked me, and it was really hard to turn him down, now that we had become really good friends. However, I didn't feel the same way, and as a friend I could'nt lead him on. Plus, I was really anticipating to see who Fang would ask to prom.

DYLAN POV:

I paced back and forth in front of Fang's car. Today we were car pooling to the usual hang out after practice. Except today, it was different. If I could'nt have Max then I guess Fang was better than nothing. I mean I knew he loved her. I mean probably more than I ever did, more than I probably ever will, so I guess I could help him out just a little.

"Hey Dylan what drink do you want?"

"Uhh...whatever's fine."

Fang sat down and started munching on the fries we ordered as we waited for the our order to be completed.

"Hey Fang, we're friends now right?" I know it's a weird question but I just wanted to know.

He gave me a weird looking face before he answered. "Yeah...I guess..."

"I was hoping you were'nt going to say that."

"What?"

"As a friend..I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Here was the hard part.

"Well...I have a really strong feeling Max would like you to take her to prom."


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys this is another sappy chapter ok? Please I know that lately it has been boring but don't worry I WILL ADD DRAMA! So please continue to read and review omg I am sooo close to 350 I'm not even kidding I'm one away! So pleeeease read and review even if it sucks! Thank you soo much for the reviews soo far and please continue to read and review if you like the story and want it to continue :D**

FANG POV:

I didn't really understand what Dylan had meant by that but it had bugged me to no end. He refused to explain the situation further, saying, "Since Max is also my friend I don't think I have the right to say anything else." That's all he said! I mean you can't just tell someone, that another person wants them to ask you to the dance and then just leave it at that right? But that's not the only thing that was currently on my mind. There was still the problem at hand, should I ask Max to the prom?

Fang stop being a wussy! Just ask her. I mean how hard could it be? It's just how to say it. I mean I've asked out plenty of girls. Even Max, but its different now, Dylan said she wanted me to ask her. I don't know if he was pulling my chain, but I did think we were friends now, and there was just this look in his eyes that pushed me to believe that he wasn't lying to me. So how should I ask Max? I could just be loose minded about it and like I don't really mind if she says no or not, but then if she actually does want me to ask her then, she might say no because she thinks I'm just asking her on a pity date. So that's a no. How about, just adding it into a conversation. Like for example: "Hey Max."

"Hey Fang."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, I was asked out to the dance today." Well it's not really a lie alot of girls asked me I just said that I already asked someone else. Which is also not a lie I am going to ask Max so...

"Oh really do I know here?"

"No she's a year younger."

"Oh, is she pretty?"

"Ha...of course."

"Well then are you going with her?"

"No I don't think so. Have you found a date yet?"

"Noo not yet."

"Well then how about we go together?" : Oh if only the world went so peacfully like that.

I did decide to eventually go with the conversation way but as always the curse that had been placed with me since that fateful day in the love tunnel had acted up again. Everytime I got close to asking Max to go with me, something came up.

*Flash Back*

"So...Umm have you found a date to the prom yet?"

"No, but I'm sure you have Fang." She gave me a wink and went back to eating her lunch.

"Yeah you'd think but no."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah..I was thinking..."

"OH HEY MAX! OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE TO COME SEE THIS!"

"Oh hey tell me later Fang ok? Ow ow Angel don't pull so hard."

*End of Flash Back*

I also asked her during P.E. right when the bell rang, then after school, but she had been called back by a teacher, even at her house, right before I popped the question her mom yelled from downstairs that she had to go with her somewhere. Looks like this is going to take a long time.

**Please tell me how you like the chapter! And please read and review if you like the story and want it to continue :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys you don't have to read this chapter if it's too boring. I mean I didn't really want to write this but I had to because it was part of the story. THE REAL DRAMA is coming later so plleeeease don't stop reading because of these few sucky chapters :( lol well I'm soo close to 400 reviews although I don't deserve it with these chapters. DONT WORRY CHAPTERS WILL GET BETTER! lol soo pleeeease tell me how you think of this suckish chapter and please continue to read and review if you like the story and want it to coninue :D**

MAX POV:

Was Fang going to ask me to prom or what? I mean I was lately getting the impression that he was leading to it but everytime he got near to it something came up. Either a teacher called me up, a friend tore me away, or my mother had some insane idea she wanted me to run for her. Although, I don't even know if that was the question he wanted to ask! I mean I would ask him, usually I could careless if a girl asked out a guy, but this was Fang. He would probably get the wrong impression if I asked him, and I just wasn't ready to throw my feelings at him yet. If you're going to ask me Fang spit it out!

After a while I Fang just stopped talking about the dance all together. So I tried to make subtle hints that I "might" want to go if someone asks me.

*Flash Back*

"Hey Fang." I hopped into his car and shut the door softly.

"Got all your stuff?" Right now we were going to the skating rink, meeting a couple of my friends there. I was thinking of taking this car ride as a chance to speak to him about the dance. "So...what were you going to ask me the other day?" I saw him turn his face over to the window as he prepared his words slowly. This was the reflex he displayed everytime his mind went deep into thought. "Oh...umm why are you asking?" Really Fang pin the question on me? "Well it was about the dance right?"

"Yeah.."

"I was just wondering if you were going."

"Are you?" This boy was horribly oblivious to the question.

"If you-"

"MAX, FANG HURRY WE'RE LATE!" I saw Dylan screaming out side the rink next to Nudge and Angel. Fang quickly opened the door and ran over. Was he avoiding the question?

*End Of Flash Back*

FANG POV:

I was the biggest fool ever. Max had asked me about the dance herself, and I blew the chance. Why could I just say it! When Max asked me about what I was going to say the other day, blushing so hard I had to turn my face away. Maybe, I was creating my bad luck.

Max opened the car door silently after all the other people had left. We were driving home together as usual however, her face seemed sullen. I needed to do this now or never so I slipped into the car and started driving, when the first red stop appeared I turned to Max. "Max."

"Huh? What Fang?"

"Go to prom with me?"


	31. Chapter 31

**OMG OMG OMG OMG SOO SOOO SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE :( I WAS BUSY ****ALL**** WEEKEND :( SOOO SORRY! WELL HERE IS WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF OBLIVIOUS :D Read and review if you like the story and want it to continue :D**

FANG POV:

Have you ever been in a situation where you feel as if time it self has stopped in the moment. Well that's how it was for me. My heart raced, to an unbelievble speed, as I watched Max's every movement. She looked at me in shock and turned her face towards the window watching the street pass by. It felt as if every second stretched on as if to taunt me. Should I have really asked? What if she rejected me? Why wasn't Max replying? These thoughts bloomed in my mind as other filled the space. However, my quiet thinking was interupted when Max spoke my name. "Fang."

"Yea..Yeah?"

We had finally reached her drive way, and she spoke as she placed her hand on the car door.

"Pick me up at seven don't be late." She smiled as the words that felt like pure joy flowed out of her mouth. With a new glow on her face she stepped out of the car and ran towards her house.

My mind went blank as I sat in my car looking at my garage door. Max. Said. Yes. I repeated the statement again and again in my head, for around fifteen minutes. "FUCKING YES!" I screamed as loud as I could and slammed my hand against the car wheel. The joy rushed through me. Max said yes!

MAX POV:

"Max go to prom with me." As Fang said the fateful words I blushed and quickly turned my head in the direction of my window. Saying nothing for the whole ride we sat akwardly in our seats. I spent the time trying to control my excitement. I honestly don't understand why Fang asked me, if it was because he wanted to go as friends or because he like me but I honestly did not care. However, the time did not last forever, I had to give Fang an answer sooner or later. So when we pulled in to my driveway and the car came to a fast stop I spoke. "Fang."

I saw him jump in his seat and turn nervously waiting for my answer.

"Yea..Yeah?" If I didn't know Fang better I could've sworn he looked as nervous as me. So taking advantage of the moment to look cool, I smiled brightly trying to show the happiness on my face. "Pick me up at seven don't be late." Smooth right?

**:D Do you guys like the chapter? Please tell me you do! I'm sorry it took sooo long to update and I'm really thankful for all the reviews so far and I really want to know how you guys like the chapter :D so please read and review if you like the story and want it to continue :D**


	32. AUTHORS NTE BUT REALLY NEED 2 READ!

**HEEEY GUYS :D SO I NEED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING...I'M THINKING OF ENDING OBLIVIOUS SOON! :( I'm thinking after the prom chapter ;) lol But I might continue the story into college...Only if you guys think so! Because personally I think my story is getting boring! :( And there are probably going to be a couple of boring chapters before the drama comes and I don't know if you guys want to sit through that :( So please! Review and give me your opinion on if you want me to end the story soon or not :D lol thanks for all the reviews soo far and if you dont want to continue the story there will still be a couple of chapters before the ending! Thanks anyways ;)**


	33. Chapter 33

**HEY GUYS :( SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE :( I MADE THIS CHAPTER REALLY LONG :D AND OK SO OVER THE DAYS I TOOK THE COUNT OF HOW MANY PEOPLE WANTED ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY AND WHO DOESNT. AND HERE IS THE RESULT...I WILL CONTINUE :D MWHAHA :D BE GLAD :D lOl and again reeeally sorry for the late update. Please tell me how you think of this chapter and please continue to read and review the story if you like it and continue! Thanks omg almost to 450 please help me get there! lol thanks ;) hope you like the chapter :D**

FANG POV:

Nervousness washed over me as I had realized what I had done. I mean Max and I had gone plenty of places together, but of course always as friends. This time I didn't know what it meant. I didn't say anything about his not being a date, and Max had agreed disregardingly. So what did she mean? Either way, I was as nervous as hell. I mean Max was special. Date or not, tonight might be the only chance I ever get to tell her how I feel. And this time, I wouldn't stop until I she understood how I felt. Whether I got turned down or not...probably.

MAX POV:

I stood in the room with my two best friends looking at the dresses they had pulled out of their closets for me, all laying down across my bed sheets. I only owned two dresses I hardly ever wear. A plain black v-neck one, with a one inch spraps, and went down just past the knees. I've only wore this one three times, and it wasn't really prom material. The other dress I owned was dark blue, the same style but a little shorter, and had spagetti spraps instead. It also had a brown waiste bow around the waist. Niether, really fit the spot. So Nudge and Angel brought their mountain of dresses over to my house for my pick. "I like this one." Nudge said as she held up a sprapless pink, frilly, dress that went just over my knees. "In your dreams." Nudge had always had a very girly sense of style that was the complete opposite of mine. "How about this one?" I had really hopped that this dress would be something better. I mean we had spent the last hour scanning through all the dresses and nothing had seemed to look just right. I mean, they had already picked out their dresses, about a month ago. (Due to Nudge of course.) Of course at that time I hadn't thought that I would be going with someone I liked, I had actually planned on wearing the black one. I turned around and looked at Angel. "Wow...I like it."

FANG POV:

I walked across the room looking in the mirror every ten seconds. It was already seven when was Max coming? I was as nervous as heck. Then I froze when I heard the door slowly creak open. I turned around.

"Max...you...you look beautiful." I've only ever seen her a dress once or twice in my life. I mean Max was fantastic with normal clothes on but she looked so elegant in that outfit. It was a dark blue, spaggettie strap, dress that went down to her knees. It was simple but it with her in it, it became the most beautiful dress in the world.

"Well you don't look so bad yourself."

Shaking madly I finally got the courage to push forward.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

MAX POV:

"Max...you...you look beautiful." The dress wasn't anthing special. It was almost exactly like my other dress, however, it was a darker color and had this gleam about it that made the dress just seem pretty. Plus no belt, and I don't know, I was just drawn to it. However, I still blushed when he called me beautiful. Turning around I said, "Well you don't look so bad yourself." Without turning around I heard him say, "Are you ready to go?" This time I faced him, smiling I said, "Thought you'd never ask."

FANG POV:

I took her hand and stepped outside. "Fang you didn't!" I saw her smiling face as she faced the limo I rented out just for tonight. I had saved off of my part-time job for this limo, it was nothing much, but I saw her face brighten up when she saw it. "I thought you'd like it." I opened the door for her as she said, "Why thank you good sir." With a smirk on my face I said, "No problem my lady." Laughing she stepped into the car and looked around at the limo in amazment.

Halfway through the ride, Max finally thanked me for the limo. "You know Fang this was really cool." I put my arm around her and smiled. "I try."

"Ha! Yeah you have to." I laughed with her as the limo driver said we reached our destination. "Here we are! I'll be back to pick you up at 12." Max looked extatic as she said, "Ok!." Together, we walked throught the school parking lot. Here we go.


	34. Chapter 34

**HEEEY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE :( I HAD A REALLY BIG TEST THAT I NEED TO DO :D BUT IM UPDATING NOW! SO I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER SO YEAH...BUT BE WARNED THE FIRST COUPLE PARAGRAPHS SUCK! LIKE MAJORLY :( WHAA Lol but I'm soo glad for the reviews that I have so far and I hope you'll give me alot more. Please tell me how you like the chapter and if you want me to actually continue the story! P.S. Idk if I still want to continue the story because people have a point: I don't wanna drag the story. :( please tell me what you think I should do!**

FANG POV:

My heart pumped with adrenaline flowing through my veins as Max and I walked hand in hand to the front door. The music got louder than ever as we stalked into the auditorium. The room was filled with loud music and an enormous amout of seniors dancing, shouting and screaming. I laughed and put my arm around Max's shoulders as we walked over to a table. "Want a drink?" I shouted hoping she could hear my voice over the speakers. "Yeah sure!" She retorted back in a loud voice. She looked around the dance floor and saw Dylan sitting next to Nudge talking, and she elbowed my arm. "See?" I glanced over, "See what?" She smiled and hinted towards the two. "I told you he liked her." I smiled along with her glad that Dylan found someone.

After a little while Max and I had sat down a the table, and an extreem akwardness washed over the both of us. I had no idea why however, because Max and I had been to dance together before, the first homecoming to be infact. But this specific situation had a strenuous feeling to it.

MAX POV:

We walked into the rowdy set-up that had teens jumping up and down to the beat of a song so loud you could'nt even hear the thoughts in your head. I saw the many girls giving me death glares, for being here with the quarter back, and almost half the guys look at me with they what-was-he-thinking-face, and I swear a girl almost through her plate at me.

I could barely make out the sound of Fang's laughter as he put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me towards the food table, asking, "Want a drink?" Luckily he was shouting this question. "Yeah sure!" I said even louder making sure he could hear my retort. While he was pouring the punch into a small plastic cup I quickly took a look around the room, not really searching for something until I came upon the table where Dylan and Nudge sat. A while ago I had assumed that he had liked her, I guess my assumptions were correct. Nudge turned a little and saw me, giving me a wink she went back to her conversation with her date. I gave a large grin happy that the both found someone. I had felt really bad when I turned down Dylan a while ago. "See?" I said to Fang tapping him a little on the arm, he turned to look in my direction. "See what?" I pointed to the table and said, "I told you he liked her." He too smiled as I said those words.

When we finally got to a table and the two of us just sat there in a weird position. Before when the both of us had been to a dance, we always, just friends. Me liking him suddenly turned the air between us akward. But there was no point in letting this bring me down. I was at the prom with Fang and I was going to take advantage of the situation to the best of my abilities. "Wanna dance?"

FANG POV:

"Wanna dance?" Wow Max had more balls than me. It probably meant nothing to her, but this was great for me. I nodded and we walked over to the dance floor glad that the silence had disappeared. The booming music lowered as a slow song proceeded to play. Many left the dance floor, but around a quarter were still here with us, and a couple for more couples started to dance to the soft melody. I put my hand around her waist and began to dance as them. It was good for a little, but to be honest this wasn't the date I expected, I mean I would do anything to spend time with Max, but the mood just wasn't right. Apparently Max had the same idea because as the song came to an end, she stood up on her tiptoes and whispered into my ear, "Let's get out of here."

Relief flowed through me when she said those words. So taking her hand I made my way through the crowd of people and walked straight out of the school into the crisp, cold night air. Max let out a large sigh, and smiled. "Great prom right?" Her sacrasim led me to laugh along with her, and at that moment everything felt natural again. "So what now? The limo doesn't come back till twelve." She took off her high heels and held them both by the straps on the ends. "We walk." She said grinning widly, taking me by the arm.

There are always resturants near the school, and we stopped at the first one we could find. It was the chinese pick up place we went to for our movie nights. We ordered our favorite dishes and took them outside into a clear parking lot where we sat straight in the middle. Max not caring for the dress, sat on the pavement, me following her movements. "Dig in."

Sitting on the cold floor we laughed and ate the night away. Nothing in the world could seem to go wrong. "You know I'm glad you asked me to prom." Max said as she placed another piece of chicken into her mouth. "I'm glad you came." I said happy that to hear the words coming from her mouth. Then suddenly she asked me a question with the answer I've been trying to give her for years, "Why did you ask me?"


	35. HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! :D HAPPY HALLOWEEN

**Hey guys happy halloween! ;D I just got back from trick-or-treating with my friends GO CANDY :D LOL but to celebrate this special holiday I'm going to write a halloween special! I really hope you guys like this chapter ;) HAPPY HALLOWEEN :D**

Ok so this is a short special about Fang and Max :D Hope you like it!

FANG POV:

I put the finishing touches my halloween costume, when my friend called my phone for around the fifth time. "Stop calling me dude!" I could hear the cackle in his voice as he answered, "Sorry man when are you going to get here! The party ain't the same without you!" Sighing I answered, "I don't know if I'm actually going." All I really wanted to do was to hang out with Max. Usually every year we would, go trick-or-treating really late, watch a movie, or just plain hang out and I always had the time of my life. It might have to do with the part that I'm in love with her. However, this year there was a huge party on at my other best friends house. He never had it on the actual day of Halloween but his parents made him this year, putting me in a hard choice between him and Max. Obvioulsy I was going to choose Max. "What man really! You have to go!" He knows that I like Max. "Give me one good reason." There was a pause in the conversation and the line went silent, and all I could hear was the blarring music in the background. "Is this because of Max?" He asked finally realizing the situation. "...Yeah."

"MAN! What happened to bros before hoes!"

"Umm dude she IS my best friend..."

"Well thanks."

"You know what I mean."

"Fine...Oh hey! Take her to the party!" The idea was nice, and it would solve all my problems except for the fact that Max never liked going to parties where my friends were. She went to most of the parties I threw but I could tell how uncomfortable she was in them. So I tried not force her to go. "I don't know if Max wants to go..."

"Dude just ask please! I'm begging you! I need a wing man!" Then he hung up without saying another word leaving me with no choice but to call her. So dialing the memorized number I called Max. After the third ring, she picked up, "Hey Fang! What are we doing tonight?" Nervously I said, "Ummm I was thinking...a...party?" The silence meant that she wouldn't want to go. "Sure?" I knew that she was reluctanly agreeing but I felt really bad to ditch my friend. "We'll just stay for a little ok? Then I promise we'll leave."

"Sure Fang." She said before hanging up.

I left in my car and drove in a hurry to Max's house. She was standing outside the door with her cute little outfit. This was one of the few times a year that she dressed girly, or stupid. I smiled as she walked towards me in black shorts with long tights, and converse. Her long-sleeved shirt had white bunny, the rest black, and long furry bunny ears that flopped to the side and bounced when she walked. Then she opened the door and slid into the car. "You look hot Max." I said actually meaning those words, but knowing Max would take it as a joke. "And don't you look dashing." I was a vampire, I thought it would be funny since my name was Fang.

Arriving at the party I could immidiatly feel Max tense up. To try and ease her I placed my arm around her shoulders and tugged her through the room. Even then some concited people looked her like some minority furthur making her more uncomfortable. I just hugged her even tighter and smiled at myself for being able to do so. She started to relax a little before my friend pulled me away from her. "FANG! YOUR HERE!" I heard some people chanting my name. It was one of the things about being quarter back, great attention. But I was over crowded and pushed away from Max leaving her alone in the party.

Soon before I knew it, hours had passed and the party was almost over, and there was not once sign of Max anywhere. I was finally left alone because, most the people had left. I looked around for Max hoping that there would be some mirical and she would still be here. After re-searching the whole house, with no luck, I gave up and headed to my car where I found her sleeping in the shot gun seat. I laughed and smiled, hopping into the driver's seat. I drove over to this special park we went to when we first went trick-or-treating at the age of five, and shook her awake. "Huh? Where are we?" Without saying a word I went out of the car and then opened Max door, before she could get out I took her and put her into my arms carrying her like a princess. Immidiatly she woke up and started protesting. "Fang put me down!" Then she started with the hitting so I put her over my shoulder and ran around the park a couple of times. Finally after we were both breathing heavy into the cold air, and laughing I put her down. "You idiot!" I smiled at her as she turned away from me pretending to be angry. So I hugged her around the waiste tightly and put my head on her shoulder. "Forgive me?" She had known that I meant about the party, and sighing she turned around and faced me, her arms hanging around my neck, and mine around her back as if we were dancing. "Just never make me come back to that freak party again ok?" I laughed and said, "I promise." Then we sat on the swing together, her on my lap as I hugged her. Then without thinking I just blurted out, "I love you Max." Then I shut my mouth awating her reply. She tilted her head a little and said, "I love you too Fang. Even if you made me go to that party." She said sarcasticly. This time I wouldn't let it go, she needed to know what I meant. "No." I said sternly, and turned her around to face me. "Max not like that."

"Then like what?"

Then I did something that I've never had the courage to do before. "Like this." I said before I took her by the shoulder and kissed her. Time froz for a little before we parted breathing even heavier than before. I was scared of her answer, and she took her sweet time replying. But all she did was smile and say, "Is this a trick, or a treat?" With relief, I answered, "Treat for sure." Then I put my hands around her waist, her hands around my neck, and we kissed again, which tasted better than any candy possibly could.

**Happy Halloween everyone! ;) Hope you guys all had a sweet halloween like this one!**


	36. Chapter 36 :D

**Heey guys :D I made this chapter reeeeaaally long! Because…IT MIGHT BE THE LAST CHAPTER :D Lol well, I still don't know whether I should continue it or not…I really need input on that, please rate this chapter and tell me whether I should continue it or not! I'm really hoping to get near 500 reviews it would make me soo happy :D Well please tell me if you like the story, and this chapter, and please review if you like the story and want it to continue….literally ;)**

FANG POV:

"Fang," She said after a while of silence. I've said the very reason, for years but this look in her eyes when she asked me brought along with it a flow of nervousness I couldn't explain. She looked up into my eyes and gave a small smile still awaiting my answer, looking almost as anxious as I was which really wasn't possible, still feeling a rush with the spur of the moment I spoke up, "Why did you say yes?" She gave a light laugh letting the cold air catch her breath, and smiled brightly into my eyes. Starring right into my eyes with full concentration she said, "Because I like you Fang." No humor in her voice, I could have sworn this was her telling me she liked me, but thanks to prior experience I didn't set my hopes up high.

So trying to act normal I said, "Do you really now?" in a teasing voice getting closer to her. What I didn't expect was her to go even closer our faces almost touching she said, "What do you want the answer to be?" We sat there close as could be not minding the freezing weather as silence enclosed our conversation. Both smiling we said nothing, I could've sworn that if we had continued to sit there we would've kissed, but right before we made any contact little rain droplets from the sky started to fall soaking us from head to toe.

I laughed at that right moment. Again my curse struck again taking any chance of me being with Max away. But she laughed with me as her hair got soaked in the rain still she looked beautiful in my eyes. The romantic feel was now gone, and although my chance of kissing Max was long gone, just being here with her made it all right again. A gigantic grin plastured on her face, she stood up and swirled in the rain, smiling. I took out my phone covering it to my best abilities to stop it from getting wet I put on a song that could barely be heard through the rain pellets, but placing it in an empty Chinese box I closed it and walked over to Max soaked, and happy in the rain. I bowed to her and put out my hand as if talking to someone of great status and said, "Can I have the last dance, Miss?" She laughed and said, "I don't know can you?" While taking my hand, we moved into a dancing position, her other hand around my neck, mine behind her waist. We just swayed back and forth to a song we couldn't even hear. She put her head on my shoulder, and I wish that this meant as much to her as it did to me. When the song came to a slow close, she raised her head, "We should start walking back again." Nodding, we walked back hand in hand, until we saw the limo. "Sorry we're late." "No problem kid," He said winking.

We reached my drive way, and the both of us walked out, "Good luck." With that the driver drove away, leaving me and Max alone in the rain, "So wanna come in?" I said knowing she would probably spend the night. "Ok." She said perkily and took out the key she had to my house, opening the door, she walked inside, not minding getting my floor wet. Then she took my hand and led me to the backyard. "So we walked inside just to walk outside again?" The rain had died down a bit and now we could actually see the stars, they always looked amazing after a rain storm but all I could do was look at Max. I know she may not be the most beautiful girl in the world, but I couldn't find myself to look at anyone else. She starred up into the sky as I watched her, wet in the dress, hair completely ruined, and how she was just so amazing. I started to think about why I liked her, her personality, the way she could stand up for herself, or how when it really counted she would always be there for you. My thoughts were interrupted when she shoved me inside the pool. Laughing she spoke again. "You so should've seen that one coming dude!" With an evil look on my face, I came out and chased Max around, "Ahhhh Fang!" She said when I finally got a hold of her, putting her over my shoulder, I smiled and dumped her in the pool, but she dragged me with her. We both popped out of the water laughing, and splashing each other, when I finally got her from behind, and hugged her tightly refusing to let go, and she didn't fight back. As we stood there I finally broke. After this, Max was leaving for college, and so was I. This would be my last chance, if I really wanted Max to be mine, the time was now. "Max…" I turned her to face me still holding her shoulder, looking her straight into the eyes, I said, "Max..I love you." She blushed, and said back, "I love you too." I had known what that I love you meant, and this time she wasn't getting away until she knew what I really meant. "No Max. No I love you. Not like a friend, not like, 'Hey Max! Love ya!' No .You. Max." Her face getting really red, she answered back, "I know Fang…I..I love you too." Still thinking she didn't get the explanation, I spoke up again, "No…you don't get it, I've loved you since forever, and every time I try to tell you what I fell you end up getting the wrong idea! Max I love you, I-" She placed her finger on my mouth. "You talk too much." "But I don't think you get i-" Before I could say another word, we were kissing.

Finally releasing after who knows how long, she said, "I get it." Realizing what she said, I took her into my arms again, and kissed her, and though the rain started to pour again, nothing could stop me from being with Max in this moment. In the pool, soaking wet, we kissed.

Max was lying in my arms, finally dry, me as well, on the bed, a movie in the background. I was finally together with Max. And it felt better than I ever thought it would feel, Max was mine, and I could finally say it. Max…was really mine. "Hey Fang."

"Yeah Max?"

"You know I gave a lot of hints that I liked you." I laughed and said, "Really now did you?"

She smiled and looked up at me, "Yeah you are really oblivious."


	37. Chapter 37 :D

**:D hey guys thanks for the reviews ;) im so happy that you guys liked the story! Thank you for all the reviews that you guys have given me :D I'm so close to 500! :( 13 away lol ahaha maybe I'll reach it someday :D But sadly I think I'm going to end the story with this chapter...Did you like my clever ending? Yeah I know I'm so smart. But guys I'm going to do special chapters like my halloween special! SO PLEASE LOOK FORWARD TO A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! That will be the sadly only continuation of oblivious :( Unless you guys want a sequel ;) lol ahaha well please review it would make me so happy and thank you to all the loyal reader's I've had. I really apreciate all your comments, good or bad. Either way the help me to become a good write :D Thank you again, and I hope that you will read and review, and that you won't be so oblivious. Later readers! Oh by the way this is the epilouge to my story hope you enjoy the actual final chapter of oblivous :D...Well... not including the specials, and the might be sequel ;)**

FANG POV:

The final box was placed into the storage truck, and closing the back, it left swiftly to our dorm rooms. "You done packing?" Max said, sliding into my arms as we saw the truck disappear into the road. "Well no duh?" I said sarcasticly. She laughed slightly and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek, and I turned and made it a kiss on the lips. We stayed there happy for just a moment, before breaking apart and going back to our rooms for the last time before enbarking on an unknown journey into what we called college. Max and I were going to different colleges sadly however, they were very close to each other, so we could visit frequently.

We cuddled in my bed together, putting on a low volume movie, as we just sat, talked, and laughed about our prior memories, and about what our new futures would be like. Getting Max had been a hard race, but all that mattered that in the end I was the winner, and no matter what future was ahead of me, there was one thing that was obvious, Max would be in it.

END :D Please review guys ;) Hope you like the ending :D


	38. THANKSGIVING SPECIAL!:DHAPPYTHANKSGIVING

**Heeeeeey guys :D THIS IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF THE STORY! I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A CONTINUATION OF THE STORY :D It's a thanksgiving special! :D Please read and review and tell me how you like the chapter! AND HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**

**Story: Max is dating the national superstar Fang :D mwhahaha what will happen?**

MAX POV:

I sat by myself alone, fully absorbing myself with self pitty. How could he do this to me again? Every time its the same result. Really I mean I can handle the paparatzie, and the constant reporters, having to change cars whenever we drive together, but cancleling every dinner plan that is the last straw. Remind me again why I'm with him? Oh yeah I love him. Sometimes I forget why I have to deal with the grief of clearing my schedule for something that won't show. Then I end up watching movies until four A.M., while stuffing my face. Fun! I know I'm probably being selfish, I know how important his work is to him, but is too much to ask to feel like something important too? I haven't seen him in a month, and we live together! Do you see how crazy this is? And everytime I make plans with someone, he tells me he's coming back, and I end up alone. Well this was the last time. I took the phone and called up my best friend, Nudge.

"Hey Nudge!" I said excitedly into the phone, she answered with a groggy voice, probably due to the fact that it was six in the morning, "Yeah?" What can I say? I have to wake up to get calls from him, or I'd never speak to him either. "Hey it's me! Max! Ummm what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I said hopeful, she answered with, "Ummm right now? Sleeping. Now goodbye." Right before she could hang up on me I pleaded with her in my most desperate voice, "Please Nudge! He cancled again...I'm alone and desperate can you skip grandma's for me just this once?" Maybe it was the sincer fear of being alone in my voice, or the fact that she was just a good friend, I don't know which one made her agree, "Ok. You want to spend thanksgiving together? Fine I'll be at your place at I don't know six?" I took what I could get and instantly took up her deal, "Yeah! We can get kentucky fried chicken!" I can cook, if really needed, I mean like I wasn't the worst, but it isn't my most admiralble quality. Nudge sighed and said, "Yeah ok." I was about to let her fall back into sleep but the seriousness in her voice stopped me, "Umm...Max. You sound mad at Fang?" Nudge had always had an insticnt about my feelings, there was no way to lie to her, so why even try? "Yes...I think after he comes back I'm gonna break up with him..." Nudge's voice got really worried, but I cut her off hanging up before she could try to convince me not to. "Wai-" I left the fone on hearing the beep repeat over and over again trying to clear my head.

I loved Fang. But what was the point of loving someone who was never there? He had his job, what more could he need? I took until twelve o'clock, starring at this one picture of Fang and I together to realize that I had to. I didn't want to break up with him, but it would be better for the both of us, he could concentrate on his career, without the strain of having someone to come home to, and I could finally have peace of mind, I wouldn't have to pretend like I was happy for him when he was gone, because if I was thinking truthfully, I wasn't. I was mirsriable, it was horrible being alone, and I just couldn't do it anymore.

NUDGE POV:

Oh no. Oh no! Max was going to break up with Fang! Great now I was awake at six in the morning, how could I go back to sleep with this news? I mean Max had always gotten mad at Fang for going away, they got into small quarrels, but in the end the stuck through it all. But this was the longest Fang had ever been away, and I could tell that Max was beginning to doubt him. But I knew he loved her, he had never even looked at another girl except Max. You should've seen the way he chased after her in college, before he was discovered. But he still did love her that was for sure, you could obviously tell he would do anything for the girl just by the way he looks at her. But it all changed when he got that movie deal and hit the big leagues. He started to go away more often to the point where he would just not come home at all, and for long periods of time. Max was sick of it, but I wasn't about to let her ruin the best thing she has because she's "sick of it". So I took my phone out knowing Fang would be awake and dialed his number. "Hey Nudge! What's up?" I could hear his heavy breath, knowing that means he had been shooting, but stopped to take my call, so I tried to talk fast. "Um...Fang I think we have a problem."

FANG POV:

"Hey guys can we take five?" I yelled out to the directors. They nodded and the people on set scattered around the room, the world zoomed around me, but I just sat in my room my mind blank. Max wanted to break up with me? I mean, how could I blame her? It was completely my fault, I never went home to see her, and when I did, I made it no secret that I didn't her to be seen in public. Probably the worst boyfriend material possible. I've been so concentrated on work that I forgot what was really important to me. "Hey George." I jogged up to my manager. "I'm off the set for the week." I said turning around, and walking away without another word, "Wait! Fang you can't do that! What about filming!" He yelled still talking to the director, "Figure it out yourself!" I said waving my hands in the air signaling goodbye.

I was going to spend thanksgiving with my girlfriend.

I called Nudge up and told her I was coming back, as she sighed with relief. "Ok...But Fang I'm warning you you're walking into a pit of fire by coming back now." I replied worridly, "I know...but I have to fix what I broke."

MAX POV:

The food had just arrived as I waited for Nudge to walk through the door. To stall time, I was setting up the couch area where we would most likely spend the rest of the night. When I heard the door creak open, I took no caution in looking back, because she already had a key. I spoke to her as I spread the large blanket on the couch, and set the chicken on the floor. "I was thinking? Movie night?" Before I could even turn around there was a cloth over my eyes, and one tied around my mouth unabling me to speak. "Mrph!" Was all I could get out. I was carried into a car, leading to who knows where. When it stopped I was taken out and a deep voice said to me, "The less you resist the more fun this is going to be." But as he said that, I already knew who it was. He took off my binds and I turned to him. "Hi Fang."

"Hi Max." Was all he said. After a month of not being around the first thing he says is hi? But then he spoke again, "Wait. Before you say anything, look." He pointed to a place of darkness, and I could see nothing, "Fang...Where are we?" He smiled and said, "We're at knotts." Right when he said that all the lights to the amusment park sparked up and it went to life. "I rented out the park for the rest of the night...Happy Thanksgiving. "Fang..." I said truly amazed. He shushed me and said, "Max...I'm so sorry. I know I haven't been around but-" I cut him off putting my finger on his lips. This was where it ends, because if he said anymore I wouldn't be able to leave. "Fang stop. I love you...but I'm sorry I can't do this anymore..." He spoke in a hurried voice but again stopping him I continued, "No...it's just that Fang I think you would be better off without me." He shook his head in disagreement while saying, "Max...please I know that I haven't been there but-" "But what! You were gone for a month Fang a freaking month! And we LIVE together! How hard was it to visit just once!" I just snapped, I was angry could you blame me? He retorted back, "But I'm here now." I sighed and said, "Now isn't good enough Fang. Don't you understand? I can't live like this. If we get married, I'm guessing it's not allowed to go public? Is that right?" He guiltily said, "I...I'm sorry, but my manager doesn't think its good publicity for you to be around me." I just smiled sadly already knowing this information. "I know...that's why its good that we arn't together anymore. If we had kids they wouldn't have a father, and we both know, this relationship wasnt going to last any longer. I love you Fang, and I hope you have a great career, and a happy thanksgiving." I walked over to Fang and kissed him on the cheek, then I walked away.

Taking the long cab ride back, I just sunk into the corner of my room letting a couple tears escape from my eyes. I needed to pack, before he came home, I could spend the night at Nudge's and come back for my stuff later. As I was contemplating my new life plan, I didn't even realize Fang standing behind me, suddenly hugging me from behind, in a tight embrace that I could escape from. "Max. I love you." "I know." I said, angry he was making this harder than it alreay was. "And I'll quit." Forcing his arms off me I turned shocked and said, "What?" He just looked at me and said, "I don't want to be famous, if I don't have you. So I'll quit, its over, right now. Look Max, if there was one thing that I had to be greaful for in this life it would be you. My career means nothing if I can't share the glory with you." I closed my eyes and knowing I might regret it later, just kissed him. Then all my worries about what happened disappeared, why did I ever think I could break up with him?

FANG FAN POV:

I was reading through the magazine on Black Friday, when I saw the front cover of another about Fang! He was my favorite actor, but what i read in the article made me upset. Who was Max?

**HAHAHAHAHA FANG FINALLY RELEASED THEIR RELATIONSHIP! MWHAHAAH LOL ;) I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS LONG SPECIAL! AHAHA AND I HOPE THAT YOU FIND WHAT YOUR REALLY THANKFUL** **FOR AND REMEMBER TO NOT TAKE WHAT YOU HAVE FOR GRANTED. HAPPY THANKSGIVING ALL! AND I WOULD REALLY BE THANKFUL FOR REVIEWS ;) Happy thanks giving!**


	39. DISCLAMER :D

**Ok so one thing I forgot…my story characters do not belong to me! They belong to James Patterson…except Kevin..just don't wanna get sued :D Ok lol bye!**


	40. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! MERRY CHRISTMAS! 33

**HEY YOU GUYS :D MERRY CHRISTMAS! 333 I know that I'm two days late, but I wanted to do a Christmas special! I really do hope that you guys like this chapter, please read and review and tell me what you think! **

MAX POV:

I stalked slowly through the snow, dragging my feet along the sidewalk, making deep impressions in the ground. This was usually how I spent my Christmas days. What, with my father spending the holidays with his other children, and my mother away with her new boyfriend. It was a commen event, me sipping hot chocolate from a stand at midnight on Christmas Eve, wishing my-self, "Merry Christmas," as the large chimes in the center of New York strike twelve.

Then, I would walk to any resturant near by with their Christmas lights still on. This was what was happening right now. I opened the door, and without waiting for the waiter to talk, I sat down in a booth, that held the most light. "What can I get for you today?" She said, taking out a pen, and a little note paper pad. I felt sorry for her, she probably had a family to go back to, and she was stuck her on Christmas. "I'll just have a slice of strawberry pie." I said, and pulled out a hundred dollar bill, and handed it to her.

"Ok I'll be right back with your change." Her voice, was shakey as she stared at the money.

"Keep it. My Christmas present." I said smiling, glad that I could make someone else's Christmas even a little better. It felt sort of good to see her face light up, and she even threw in a free refil on that hot chocolate I had in my hand. But even that wasn't enough to fill the empty hole I felt in my chest. Not because of the fact that I knew, when I got home later this morning that my house would be empty, only the flickering light of the Christmas tree to keep me company, but because, I had lost the only present I could have ever asked for.

I took a bite out of my pie, chewing it slowly, then washing it down with my hot chocolate, not caring that it was scorching my throat, because it took my mind off of Fang for a little.

FANG POV:

Max...Max, Max Max! That was all that has been going on in my brain lately, nothing but her. In a couple of months, we would be going to college, and she would probably never even speak to me again. Not that she wants to now, but I have to know why. I need some closure.

Everything was going fine, everything was perfect, until today, well yesterday, since it turned twelve.

Max, and I were taking a walk in the snow, joking about how our families really needed a fixing, and our Christmas plans, seeing as we both had no family to venture to. Then she got a phone call, and her smile faded, as quick as the snow melted on my hand, and like that she was gone. She muttered something about this being a huge mistake, and about how sorry she was. Then she told me, "Fang...it's...i'ts over. I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore." Then without leaving me a chance to ask why she disappeared.

MAX POV:

When I finished my pie, and the drowned the rest of my now cold cocoa, I took off waving, to my waiter, Angela.

I walked, trying to clear my head, and before I knew it, the sun had began to set, and my phone showed 5.A.M. It had taken me all night, and I still could not believe that our love had been fake.

I found out that, Fang's father had asked Fang to go out with me...to get closer to my mother, and her new buisness deal. As if they didn't already have enough money, they wanted to get some from my parents as well, the worst part was it worked, my mother before knowing signed him on the contract, and I'm left with a broken heart.

But for some reason, I'm not mad, like I should be, I'm not furious, well I was, but as I walked, the anger, the resentment the feeling of betrayle all left, and only a gap in my heart was left.

I opened the large creaking doors to my mansion, sighing as my prediction was correct, not a sound in the house, not even a mouse. I locked the door shut, and pulled my tired body up the stairs and down the long corridor to what was my open prison.

However, when I opened the doors, he was there. Sitting on the floor. My room was flowing with lights, of all different colors, and there was food, and DVDS sitting on my bed, along side him. "What are you doing here Fang?" I asked, suddenly the fury raging back inside me for stringing me along.

"Now I racked my brain for hours, to what I could have done wrong, to piss you off...and then a conversation with my father took me up. He was talking about how he told your mother, he asked us to be friends." He fiddled around with a small, wrapped present in his hands, as I had the courtesy to let him explain before kicking him out.

"And, that's all the asked us to do, us dating was my own choice..."

I stood there, stunned, still angry, but a little part of me felt sorry. "Fang...I swear if you're lying..."

"Max...I'm not." Standing up, he took slow steps towards me, and everything felt right in the world.

I think you can guess, what happened from there, I can spare you the mushiness, plus I hate myself for being corny, but lets just say...I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas.

**I hope you all got what you wanted for Christmas too! So please have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year! 33333**


	41. NEW YEARS SPECIAL! HAPPY NEW YEARS! D

**HEY GUYS THIS IS THE LONG AWAITED NEW YEARS SPECIAL! I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ALL HAD A GREAT NEW YEARS AND THAT THE YEAR TO COME WILL BE GREAT FOR YOU! PLEASE READ AND ENJOY MY STORY! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 333 AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**NEW YEARS SPECIAL! 333 HAPPY NEW YEARS XD**

MAX POV:

"Please Max! I'm begging you!" Fang said, literally on his knees. He tried his best to do a puppy dog face, but being Fang, it ended up being kind of like a, bull dog growling at you. But, despite his worst efforts it was still adorable.

"Fine. But you owe me big time." I said, still unclear as to why I was doing this stupid favor for him.

"Thank you Max! You're the best." His voice, was full of enthusiasm, and he got up and hugged the still reluctant me.

"Pick you up at eight ok?" Releasing me from his grasp, he waved, and started to scale down the side of my window. It was always a mystery to me as to why he never used the front door, I guess he's just weird like that.

After closing the window behind him, I watched him run down the street and disappear into his house, and I begun to worry.

You must be wondering what the freak is happening right? Ok well give me a moment to explain. You see Fang, he is well, some what famous, he's getting a scholarship to this really prestigeous school, for playing football, and some football team wants to scout him already, he was even interviewed for this magazine, and was on tv for a while. You can imagine what publicity this would mean for a small town like this, he's the closest thing that comes to a celebrity around here.

With that new found stardom, comes a little crazy, for a couple of months, it was booming, but after a while, the people around town, started seeing him as Fang again instead of, "OMG LOOK ITS FANG!" So, it all went back to normal after a while, except for one person...Martie Sanders.

She always had a crush on Fang, ever since kindergarden, before I moved here when I was seven. He said, that she was always picked on, so he would hang out with her to make her feel better, and get her new friends. But it was soon realized that she didn't want any other friends than Fang...and it escilated.

In middle school, she stalked him for a year, following him around, calling late at night, we found pictures of him in her locker, one's that she took without his knowing...yeah she is really creepy. Well, eventually we brought her parents into the picture, and she calmed down, but still watches him from afar. Before we took control, the only time that she would stay away from him was when he had a girlfriend, because she was crazy, but she never meant him any harm. So if there was someone she would stay away, although showing great animosity towards his girl.

A year ago, she recieved a scholarship to this private highschool, she accepted and went away, along with all Fang's grief. She still emailed him weekly, and stalked him on Facebook with different accounts when he blocked her, but at least she was gone. For the next two weeks however, she was coming back, and she hasn't seen him in forever, which basically means, him seeing someone outside his house hiding in the bushes for two weeks...unless he has a girlfriend, and that's where I come in. The big favor I'm doing for Fang, I'm going to pretend to be his girlfriend, until Martie goes back to her other school. I've pretend to be with Fang before, just for fun, or when he needed a date, and he always had my back too...however, just recently did this task become difficult seeing as I kinda fell in love with him.

FANG POV:

Martie Sanders was a nice girl, if you disclude the stalking for a hobbie thing, and I really didn't want to hurt her, plus I'm afraid that if I start being a jerk to her she will go crazy and kill herself or something, not that I'm that self conceded, it's just that...well she's psycho.

That's why I asked Max to be my pretend girlfriend over the next two weeks, just so she stays away from me without me having to push her away.

Max was reluctant at first, I don't know why though, we've done this kind of thing before, but eventually she agreed, and really it made my day. She doesn't know it, but I didn't want anyone else other than her pretending to be my girlfriend, or not pretending. Either way, as long as she's there with me.

But I'm pretty sure she likes someone else, she keeps talking about this guy in her class, but she won't tell me his name. Good choice, because when I think of him I want to go punch him square in the face.

MAX POV:

My door bell chimed from down stairs, and I tried to conceal the worry on my face. It was hard enough not to tell Fang how I felt when we were just friends, but now I'm acting as his girlfriend.

I did try giving him hints though, but he is really oblivious to clues. Like the other day, I was going on and on about how I really liked this guy, *cough* *cough* Fang, but I said, "Hey Fang...do you like anyone?"

"Why are you jealous?" Yes...

"No...I was just asking, because I think I like this guy in my class."

"Who..." You, idiot...

"Well...you should know him he's on the football team too."

"Really...who?"

"Well...tall, dark hair, dark eyes, plays an important part, popular, and he's really nice too." That was a good description right?

"You like Josh?"

Do you see what I have to deal with?

FANG POV:

I rang Max's doorbell and waited for her, hearing her loud footsteps tumble down the stairs. We were all going to the New Years party at Dave's house, and I knew Martie was going to be there.

I was trembling in terror at seeing Martie again, when the door swung open, and Max's beautiful face smiled at me. She had on dark blue skinny jeans, and a black-tee, her gray jacket in one hand, and wallet in the other she motion me to my car. "Aren't you going to open the door for me prince charming?" I laughed at her sarcasm, and reached over her pulling the handle of the door. "My lady." I said, bowing, and gesturing my hands towards the seat.

The car ride seemed short enought, as soon as I realized that Martie was following us to the party. I sighed already expecting the worse, and Max tried to cheer me up. "Hey it's almost a new year! One more year, and you'll be away at college where she can't follow you."

"Yeah...I guess." Max and I could always, hang out since, her college was only about a ten minute drive away from mine, we were even thinking of sharing an apartment.

When we arrived at the party, I was greeted with HAPPY NEW YEARS! And FANG YOU MADE IT! They were not the least bit surprised that I was holding Max's hand on the way inside the party, only to be stopped by none other than, Martie.

"Hi Fang." Her voice, was high pitched, she had on blue jeans like Max's and a yellow sweater coving her shirt, it's not like she was ugly or anything, but just not my type if you know what I mean.

The excitement she was showing off was scarring me, and Max stepped in, to my rescue, "Hey Martie remember me?" She stretched out the hand not attached to mine, Martie shook it and replied, "Of course! You're Fang's best friend." She was clutching on to Max's hand with both of hers, and shook it wildly. "Well...she's a little more than a friend now." I said, putting my plan into action.

It worked, according to the look on Martie's face, "What?" I almost felt sorry for her, with the strain in her voice it was as if she was in pain, but I've had experience with this being that I've told her numerous times about my other girlfriends.

MAX POV:

"Yeah...over the years I've started to see Fang in a new light." Which was completely not a lie.

"Yup. Max over here is my girl." He wrapped his arms around me, and I successfully put down my blush, and jabbed him in the ribs for calling me, 'his girl' sexist much?

"Yeah, like two peas in a pod." He stepped on the back of my heel, making my tone go a little higher on the word pod.

We convinced her for another half an hour that we were together, while secretly antagonizing each other violently.

Sooner or later, she left, and I swear I could see smoke fumes coming out of her ears.

FANG POV:

After she left, Max and I both let out large sighs, and victorious smiles, that we had finally accomplished our task. "I guess I should leave now." Max said, turning for the door, "Wait, no stay for the party." I said, not wanting her to leave my side.

After five minutes of begging for another favor, she decided to stay, and time passes by quickly when you're with someone you like.

Before we knew it, the two of us were counting down along with the whole house, "FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR! IT'S 2011!" Cups, and other objects went flying into the sky, and people started hugging each other, I followed and after seeing my drink spill on someone, I wrapped Max into my arms not wanting to let go.

We left soon after the count down, to go spend time with our single mothers, they were at my house, sipping champane, and gave us two a bottle of apple cider.

We took it to the back yard, and Max and I sat on the roof, starring at the sky. "Wow, it's like the stars came out just for New years." Her eyes, scanning the open sky, completely in awe, while I sat and watched her. "Yeah." We sat there, for hours, sipping cider, trying to find constelations, and she sat in my arms the whole time.

"You'd better not let me go again, or I'm pulling you down with me." She said, in that sarcastic tone, but she had every right to, we were playing tag on the roof, and well she almost fell, and I grabbed her arm, and I almost let go.

"Don't worry I'll hold you real tight." I said, and tightened my grip, until she look uncomfortable.

Soon the talking stopped, and the jokes as well, and we just sat there in silence, enjoying each others company. When I realized what my New Year's revolution was-

MAX POV:

I was going to make Fang fall in love with me.

**I hope that you guys had a great new years as well! Thank you so much for reading my chapter and well...HAPPY NEW YEARS! ITS 2011 EVERYONE! LETS MAKE THIS YEAR ONE WE'LL NEVER FORGET!**


	42. FOR THOSE WHO ARE CONFUSED PLEASE READ!

**Ok for all you guys who are confused about my latest updates let me explain: They are SPECIALS! I already finished the story a while back! These are just one-shots, like extra chapters, that are NOT RELATED TO THE ORIGINAL STORY! But I still appreciate you reviews, and I hope you liked it :D Please to read and review the story! **


End file.
